Awakening
by Lightningpanda
Summary: Natsu and Gray found an ancient coffin in the Forbidden Forest of Magik Academy. It turns out that the ancient coffin contains a girl who's been sleeping there for over 500 years! Soon the Academy went in uproar when the once sealed girl was unsealed and is now attending the Academy as a student! Why is it when Natsu looks at her, he feels like he's missing - full summary inside.
1. Introduction

**This story was originally going to be my first Fanfic, but I published first 'The One: A Fairy Game.' I'm not going to write the story yet. Since I'm pretty lazy to write what's this, what's that, and all that other stuff... I'll explain how the school works instead. Then I'll go on with the story. :)**

**By the way, this story takes place in 2012. So don't be all like "whaaat is going on?o.O"**

**Also, there will be some Latin words on this story. So be happy you'll learn some new words :)**

* * *

**Summary:**

Natsu and Gray found an ancient coffin in the Forbidden Forest of Magik Academy. It turns out that the ancient coffin contains a girl who's been sleeping there for over 500 years! Soon the Academy went in uproar when the once sealed girl was unsealed and is now attending the Academy as a student! Why is it when Natsu looks at her, he feels like he's missing something yet he can't find or see the missing fragment? And why does Gray feel a strong magnetic pull towards the girl?

* * *

**Magik Academy CLASS:**

**ELITES: **Another name for S-class Mages. They're the only ones that have special privileges in the Magik Academy. Privileges that require food, dorms, money, 3-day vacation each month in the human world, and much more. They also have control over the GAURDIANS and AMETUERS.

**GAURDIANS:** They're the "keepers" of the Academy. Their job is to keep the AMETUERS in check of having no fights, proper dress code, rule checkers and much more. They're basically what the students like to call them, student council. Only a handful of these kids can become GAURDIANS and probably the next ELITES as well.

**AMETUERS:** Basically regular Mages. Who go and attend school like a normal student with no jobs and special privileges. However, if the student wants something from the human world they either have to wait till vacations come or ask one of the GAURDIANS a special pass that requires approval from an ELITE to let this student go to the human world, for whatever purpose they want.

**Magik Academy TYPES:**

**FOCUSERS:** Also known as holder-type Mages and/or one-turn Mages. Mages that focuses their _magicae_ on whatever they use to hold or make their _magicae_. Such as summoning, healing, controlling, etc.

**PULSARS: **Also known as ability type Mages. Mages that can use their _magicae_ from any parts of their body. Example: elementals.

**ALCHEMIST:** Just like the name says. Mages that can perform magic-making.

**ANCIENT: **Mages that possess Lost or Ancient magic that no longer exist and can't be taught. Examples for this type of Mages are: Time Ark, Dragonslaying, Godslaying, etc.

**LOST: **This type of Mages are for the ones that belong in a bloodline. A very rare ancient bloodline that only these types can wield a lost form of _magicae. _This _magicae_ can not be taught. You must be already born with this type of _magicae_ in order to use it. It is said that this type of Mages have died out from way back in the year X765 and no longer exist in this world today. An example of this type can be: Creatura, Interitum, Tenebrosi magicae, etc.

* * *

**And that's basically it. Thanks for reading.^^**

**The next chapter will be the real thing. x]**


	2. The trick

**Sorry for the long pause. I wasn't able to post a chapter for this story since I was working on my other story. Anyways, thanks for viewing or reading the Introduction Melodykey!^^ I really appreciate it.**

**If you see this in the story (*), it means check at the end of the page with bold letters were I'll give you the definition or meaning of the word.**

**Well then, let's get the story roll'in. :)**

* * *

**Secret 1: The trick **

NATSU's POV:

"Why didn't you wake me up?! We wouldn't be in this mess if you didn't break the alarm clock!" I yelled at Gray as we ran through the hallway to get to class. We were currently late for _Historia. _History for Latin. I find this Academy a really huge pain in the ass to memorize three languages to perform spells or learn our ancient language of wizardly. I can bearly keep up with Latin than Italian and Sumerian. Heck! Actually all three languages!

"I'm not the one who broke the clock, dog!" Gray yelled back. Gray is one of my three friends in this whole entire school and as much as I hate to say this, he's also my best friend. Best friend and roommate for the whole entire year.

"What you call me, Popsicle?!" I yelled, throwing him off-balance as I pushed him with my shoulder.

"You heard me, Tabasco-sauce!" Gray retorted back by pushing me all the way to the other wall.

The rest of the way... I guess you can guess what happened. When we arrived to our destination, we were still wrestling and fighting on who should open the door first till Mr. Macao opened the door, with an angry expression written all over his face. His bushy mustache twitched at just seeing us.

"Natsu... Gray... So nice of you to join us." Gray and I gulped, scared what might happen. We heard a few giggles inside the classroom. "Your 35 minutes late. Class will end in 25 minutes. Because of this you'll have detention during lunch." Both of nodded, accepting the punishment. "Good. Now get your asses in here!"

We did as we were told. I sat in my usual seat; which is all the way in the back of the class were you don't socialize with anyone other than Gray. All the classes in Magik Academy are big enough to fit 35 students in each class. But apparently in this Academy, students up to 25 maximum should be in each class. So there will be no surprise in finding a lot of seating places.

Mr. Macao's class has a high ceiling, arching into a hallow but not pointy, very spacious, a large lacrima screen at the front of the class, three large wooden cabinets filled with ancient scrolls or just plain old paper sitting in the left corner of the room. In the right side was his desk flooded with many assignments and/or homework from us. Each wooden desk is connected as two, allowing two people to sit. The desks may be all separated but they curved as "C" so that we can all face all three objects that sat in front of us.

Gray sits next to me, since he's the same as me. If he didn't hang out with me, he would have a better reputation and would have loads of friends by now. But he chose to stick with me despite the threats they gave him. I sighed, as I took out my textbook, notebook and a pencil out to begin writing on whatever lesson we're going to learn.

"As I was saying, before Natsu and Gray interrupted us with their gibberish talk." He glared at us, but continued, "The greatest creatures that ever walk this planet and disappeared out of the blue is the Dragons. Dragons are very majestic and loyal creatures. Although, not all of them are attributes of Light. Some belong in the attribute of Dark. Example for a Dark Dragon can be Acnolgia. Who knows what year did Dragons disappeared?" A student with short white hair, rose her hand up. "Yes?"

"In the year X777." Lisanna stated proudly.

"Correct. You do have the right to wear that uniform, Lisanna." I couldn't see her reaction, but I bet she smiled for being complimented. Lisanna wears the GAURDIANS uniform. The colors of the uniform are red, navy and gray. She wore a navy blue skirt to her knees, gray buttoned shirt with a navy blue tie and a red coat on top that had the Academy symbol emblem in gold. She also had gray knee-high socks with black flat shoes.

"Today we are going to learn about Dragons. I'm pretty sure you guys want to learn this rather than sticking on how *magicae work back in the X700's, right?" Everyone grunted once he mentioned the usual stuff we learn. "Alright. Today's assignment is..." Mr. Macao grabbed a light pen and started drawing in the air what we need to do. "In your Historia 103, please turn to page 364 and began answering 1-4. Tomorrow I will take you to the library to check out books related to Draco* Historia." Everyone yelled happily and automatically started doing their work.

"Gray, you do the work. I'm going back to sleep." I said, already putting away all my stuff inside my backpack while Gray just glared at me.

"What the-? I did the work last time, so its your turn!" He said, shoving all his supplies at me.

"Why me? I did the work last time! So its your turn!"

"Yesterday was a sunday, you dumb-ass!"

"Then how the hell did you finish the work 'last time?'" I air quoted at the last two words.

"Cause that was a Friday! So its your turn!"

"But I did all the cleaning in our room."

"You broke our damn alarm clock! And you only cleaned your side of the room!"

"But I cleaned!"

"Yes, but only _your_ side!" Gray emphasized the word _your. _"Besides, you're an ANCIENT and you can probably answer these questions like a piece of cake."

"What about you? You're an ALCHEMIST!"

"What does that-"

"SHUT UP!" Mr. Macao yelled at us as he slammed his two hands on the desk causing everyone to jump. Gray and I stood frozen and staring wide-eyed at Macao as he glared at us. "Gray. You are right that Natsu is an ANCIENT. Natsu do you mind if I ask a few questions?" I nodded quickly. "What kind of ANCIENT are you?"

I gulped as I stood up. "Dragonslaying, sir." I earned a few laughs and snickers in the whole class, but I ignored them.

"So I'm sure you know your Dragon attribute and the element you carry, no?" I nodded. "Care to tell us?" By this point, everybody turned to look at me. It was rare for an ANCIENT to speak about its magicae, but I knew precisely well why did they play close attention. It didn't bother me anymore but... I just wish I was accepted. Just like Erza, Gray and Mirajane accepted me, not carrying about the rule of the students made up.

"Sorry. I can't talk about that. Its something that us ANCIENT's plan to keep secret."

"But you ain't ANCIENT. Your just half dog with no special attributes." Spoke someone in the class, causing everyone to erupt in laughter and agree with his statement. This made me mad. But I held in my anger, clenching my fists to each side of me.

"Shut up! You guys are just jealous that he's an ANCIENT and your just plain PULSARS!" Yelled Gray, defending me.

"Well its true. Everyone in the Academy knows he's a disgrace to the ANCIENT's. Even the ELITES-"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Yelled Macao, making everyone shut their mouth's up. "Natsu you can sit back down." Once he said that, the bell rang. "Remember to do your assignment and bring your ID's to enter the Library!" He yelled at the students who were hurriedly rushing out of the class. I still was still standing up, not even bothering to pay attention what Mr. Macao was saying till Gray nudge me. Snapping out of my thoughts I look up at Mr. Macao. "You guys can leave. Don't be late to my class next time."

"What about our make-up?" Gray asked.

"You want to do the warm-up?" Gray and I cringed at that thought, and we both shook our heads. "Well then, no. Go to lunch." We nodded and walked out of his class. I remained quiet the whole way till we reach the cafeteria.

**~Time Skip~**

Finally! School is over! Now time to head to the club. I grabbed my stuff and shoved them inside my backpack. I made my way to the usual spot were Gray and I always after school to go to our club. Clubs are known as Departments of Magik to gain, learn, control or perform jobs in the outside world known as the human world.

AMETUERS like us is impossible to perform these jobs, so we just chill in our clubs and make it into a hang out club rather than a place to learn. I started to slow down my steps once I started reaching the school gate. The school gate was aligned with long iron gates pointing up in the sky like spears, decorated with iron vines and leaves. On each side of the gate were large brick like walls but when night-time, somehow it glows creating light within the cracks. The floor of the side-walk was more like smooth layer blocks of different sizes in the color of brown, peach, and white. On the side of the wall was a miniature garden decorated with roses and lily's in every single corner. A fountain set in the middle; the statue of a woman with her palms outwards as her dress fluttered, on foot tiptoed while the other place in the curve of her ankle sideways. Her hair flowed down to her legs as if she was flying but her eyes were blinded by a blind fold as water pour out of her fingertips and into the remaining water at her feet.

The school wasn't such a big of a deal. Just picture a castle that's four stories high, curving into an incomplete "C" on the right. The right side was added as an extra building for God knows what. Probably for ELITES. If you think that's all of the school and no big deal... Your dead wrong. This is just one building of the school. We have 14 buildings in the Magik Academy and I really do not want to know the other 7 buildings are for.

Suddenly I felt a sharp pain sting in the back of my head. "Ow, what the-?" I turn to look at the culprit and found Gray glaring at me. "What the hell was that for!?" I exclaimed, pointing a finger at him accusingly while he twitched with his arms folded in front of him.

"You seem to be somewhere else so I decided to bring you back here."

"By hitting me? Why didn't you at least called my name, Ice Cube!?"

"I did! But you ignored me and walk right past me, Chili Pepper!"

"The hell are you calling, Chile-!" Suddenly I got a glimpse of something not to far where we were, but close enough to see. "Uhh... I-I think... We shouldn't fight... Right now." I looked at Gray, he just stared at me like if I had three heads. Then I said the one word that causes taboo and fear on both of us, "Erza." Which automatically Gray nodded and we continued to walk silently to the club.

To get to the club we had to pass the Sakura Pathway. It's like a hall filled with Sakura trees in a straight line while a large pathway in the center- big enough to fit two cars- and placed with some few benches on the side made of wood. Yes, a few lamp-post on the sides to give off light at night.

As we made our way out of the Sakura Pathway, we reached a regular circular pathway leading into a few trees then to a small valley until finally, we reached our club. The building was the size of a two-story mansion. Built like any regular club that matched our personality and characteristics. The mark of a fairy hung in the center of the building as the words stood out with strong wood and bright red color, Fairy Tail. I smiled at the building as I looked up and entered with Gray smirking.

The club was as usual lively and cheery. Filled with mainly AMETUERS than GAURDIANS and ELITES. I made my way over to the bar that was on the left side of the entrance and greeted our bartender, Mirajane.

"Hey Mira!" I waved with a smile plastered on my face as I sat down on a stool.

"Hello to you too." She smiled. Mirajane is one of the ELITES. She's not wearing her uniform on for the moment since she works part-time here. But their uniform only goes by the color of black, white and grey. All the pieces of the uniform are optional by the color you want. Mirajane is also one of my few friends in this Academy. No one dares to talk to me only Gray, Mirajane, and Erza. Gray sure has some guts to be friends with me and risk his position in school but somehow... That didn't matter to him.

"The usual." I said, while Gray took a seat next to me. Mira, for short, nodded and went to the back to prepare my spicy chicken. Moments later she came back and served me five plates of pure Habanero chile creamed over my chicken and ramen with a large soda. "Thanks Mira!" She smiled at me as she served Gray two plates full of cold cream spinach soup with a large water cup filled with ice.

We digged in and when we finished eating, we chit chatted with Mira before she had to go and attend the other waiting students. Seems that Erza won't be coming here... Well the more the merrier! I don't need to hold onto my breath and sweat like drunk when she's here! But then again... It's feels pretty boring... It's always boring...

Gray seemed to be already dozing off and gave me a sign to head back to our dorms. I nodded, as we grabbed our stuff and said goodbye to Mira, who waved back with a smile before turning back at the hungry teenagers. This was our usual daily routine... It's always the same... So boring... Why can't something exciting happen? Something that no longer bores my life out?

Like on curfew, Seirgan and his lackeys; Bora and Angel, popped out of nowhere and were now smirking at us as their leader came towards us. This made us both stop dead. That's it. I'm going to change everything... Then I can finally live free and in peace just like a regular AMETUER.

"What do you want?" Gray glared at them, as he went to his fighting position.

"Ha! Gray... How long are you going to hang with a LOW one? If you stop hanging around with him I'll classify you as a regular AMETUER." Seirgan smirked at Gray, ignoring his question. Seirgan wore the ELITES uniform. He had a grey shirt buttoned up neatly with a white coat on top and a black tie flowing out of his coat. Long black pants with black sneakers. In his white coat he carried the school symbol with a gray emblem.

"Shut up! I'm not a LOW one! I can prove to you that I can be called a regular AMETUER if you can just give me a chance!" I yelled as I grabbed Seirgan's collar with my two hands who looked at me with a creepy smile.

"Damn'it Natsu! Just shut up and play dead for a minute!" Gray yelled at me, but I ignored him as I continued to glare at Seirgan.

His lackeys can't touch me nor can they talk to me or they'll be classified as a LOW one. See, Seirgan made a rule on me that no one should talk to me nor make friends with me other wise their rank will be automatically dropped into a LOW one and will receive the same treatment that I will be receiving. No one didn't want to risk their positions or ranks so they ignored me like I was never there.

This rule applies to GAURDIANS and AMETUERS. Gray was once a regular AMETUER till he hanged out with me and became automatically a LOW one but he said he didn't care. It's better to be a loner than hang out with big crowds. So for 3 years we've named as a LOW one. And I'm going to change it! ELITES have the right to make rules up, but I'm not going to play his rules anymore.

"If you don't let go of me... I won't change your rank. Ever." He threaten.

"Tch." I let go off him as he straighten his coat. Then he looked at me with a smile.

"How far will you go to clear your rank into an AMETUER?" I saw Gray's eyes narrowed at this as if he spotted something around his words.

"Anything. I'll do anything to clear my rank." I said with a firm voice as I looked up at him, ignoring Gray's reaction.

Seirgan smiled wider, then, "Hmm..." he put one hand on his chin as he looked up at the sky. Already night? That was fast. "Well... If you could do this one task that somehow nobody can't do it... But if you can..." He turned to look at me then at Gray as he dropped his hand. "I'll remove your rank... Both of your ranks and announce you're a regular AMETUER."

"Then I'll do it." I earned a slap in the back of my head by none other than Gray. Before I could open my mouth he started talking.

"Idiot! You don't go accepting people's propositions without knowing what they're going to ask you!"

"Shut up! He just said its a perfect task for us two!"

"That's not what he said! He said-"

"Would you like to hear the task?" Gray was cut off by Seirgan, who stood there with an amused face. While his lackeys giggled.

I nodded, going back to serious mode. Then he spoke, "Go inside the Forbidden Forest for more than an hour. Walk out with a creature called a wyvern. Dead or alive, it doesn't matter. If you could do this, then I'll give your ranks back. Doesn't sound to bad, does it?" His lackeys and Gray stared at him like he has gone insane. I didn't care what it was. I heard rumors but their just gossips on what's inside the Forbidden Forest. So...

"I'll do it." All four people looked at me like I have gone nuts but Seirgan quickly composed himself and said, "Alright. Gray well need to accompany you inside the forest since I want a witness too." I nodded.

"Wait! You got to be crazy!" Gray grabbed me by the collar, then letting one hand still grip onto me while he let the other drop as he turned to Seirgan with a glare. "Are you trying to kill us? You know what's in-"

"If you don't want to do it, then that means you just forfeit the task. Both of you." With that, he was about to walk away till I stopped him with my next words.

"Wait!" I yelled, pushing Gray to the side. "Let me do it! I can go alone and do the task myself!"

"No." He said looking at me seriously. "I'm not that cold-hearted. I do care about my fellow classmates. If you go alone you can die. That's why I suggest Gray to accompany you."

"It's suicidal..." I heard Gray muttered. But I ignored him.

"We're going." I said confidently. Seirgan smiled at me and pointed at Gray which I followed my gaze to him. I couldn't see his expression since his raven bangs were covering him like a curtain.

He then looked up and glanced at me then to Seirgan. Waiting for his answer. "Tch. Fuck this! I'm only doing this so you won't die in their!" He looked at me with an angry expression but it didn't matter to me. I turned to look at Seirgan with a big smile on my face.

He nodded. Then, "when would you like to go?"

"Today. Right now." I demanded. I ignored whatever Gray's reaction was and focused on the blue head in front of me. Seirgan nodded once again and flicked us two to follow him.

For the past 30 minutes, Seirgan's lackeys haven't spoken a word. Neither has Gray. I on the other hand, had so many plans one I have my rank back, I can finally have a normal life. Well, not just me. Even Popsicle. When we reached a gate locked with rune magic, I don't know if it's what all ELITES have but, the rune magic disappeared allowing us entrance.

There in front of us stood tall trees creating a dark atmosphere. The Forbidden Forest stood in front of us. I turned to look at Seirgan who made a gesture to walk in. "A wyvern... It doesn't matter what size and shape as long as we bring it to you?" He nodded. Then I look in front of me, took a deep breath and walked in. I wasn't sure if Gray followed me in or what... But somehow... Inside this forest... It feels like all my senses were blinded.

Gray popped out of nowhere next to me and kept muttering that this is crazy and him being stuck with no brains or something. "Let's go to an adventure, Popsicle."

"Adventure my ass." He snorted. I haven't noticed how deep walked in and how far we left the other two back there. It felt like seconds ago... Ah well. As long as I get my rank back, it's all good.

* * *

SEIRGAN's POV:

"Damn. I can't believe that kid actually walked in there!" Bora exclaimed, who looked like an excited monkey.

"Are you actually serious about giving them back their ranks?" Angel asked, her white hair swayed with the wind as she looked at me with curious black orbs at me.

"Hmm... I'm not sure. I just said that to see if he really was serious to get his rank back." I laughed, throwing my head back a bit. Then composed myself and looked at my two friends. "I wonder what will happen if the principal hears the sudden news?" I smiled at the thought.

"You're a real devil." Angel smiled at me, while Bora cracked up even more.

"Mmm." I turned around and started to walk away from them as they followed me.

"Wait! Are we going to leave them in there?" Bora ran up to me with a questioning look.

"Well it's not my fault that they fell for an obvious trick. They can end up getting suspended since walking inside that forest is a sacred rule. Even I don't know why they won't let us walk in there." I glanced at them with a smile. Then turned back and set the rune magic back up; removing a nullification pedant I dropped on the floor. "Well then, let's go take a trip to principal's office."

Angel giggled and Bora just wouldn't stop laughing. I'm going to have to take small steps if this guy isn't willing to calm himself down. I sighed. _Too bad Natsu. If you want freedom, then I'll give you freedom._

* * *

**I think I rushed... Oh well. At least you get what's going on. :) Also, I think I might have made Natsu OC-ish and maybe Gray. (I don't know...) But if your confused about something, feel free to ask me.^^ Thanks for reading!^^**

***Draco: Dragon**

***Magicae: Magic**


	3. Chaos shall descend?

**I'm sorry if I took a long time to publish this chapter! It's hard to think of ideas for this chapter. Thanks for being patient enough to read this!^^**

* * *

**Secret 2: Chaos shall descend?**

NORMAL POV:

Two teenage boys continue to descend within the dark thick forest. Darkness penetrating the forest, creating a feeling of fear in the atmosphere. Only the raven-haired boy seemed to be feeling this tense atmosphere, giving him the chills but kept his composure. The pinkette was calmly strolling inside looking for the hidden wyvern. Not noticing his surroundings, he tripped on one of the tree roots falling face down. His friend, Gray, started to burst into laughter as he hold onto his stomach like if he had a stomach. Natsu, the pinkette, immediately shot up to start an argument but stopped when he sniffed something odd lingering in the air.

Gray took notice of this and started to scan his area. But how can they scan, when they can't see anything around them when darkness caresses them within the trees. Their sight is blinded, their walk is slow... The ground of the forest shifts in different positions creating illusions in their minds. "Oi, Natsu! Where are you?" Yelled Gray, outstretching his arms outwards as if trying to grasp the boy. The oxygen started to cut off his lungs slowly, a bit of light started to penetrate into the darkness revealing fog and tall dark trees standing firm and strong. "Oi, Natsu!" Gray called out again, moving slowly forward with his arms still outstretched. "Natsu?" It wasn't a question, but panic swirled inside him as his steps became faster running through the small light cursing himself at how, when, and where did he lose sight of him?

A voice creeped up behind him, he turned but darkness waited behind him. He continued again as his heart started to hammer inside his rib cages. Again he heard it, but nobody was behind him. Could the rumors be true that you hear stuff and see stuff here because its intoxicated with dark magic in this forest? But why would the school be built next to a forest cursed with darkness? Gray continued walking towards the light. Hoping he would reach the exit to this forest but also hoping to see his friend waiting there safely.

A blinding light flashed in front of him, shielding his eyes with his already raised arms. When the light dimmed away he slowly dropped his arms to the side when he took on a beautiful clearing while the dark forest surrounds it. How can something so beautiful be hidden here in this cruel forest? Gray automatically noticed someone was sitting with their back facing him just a couple of feet away. It wasn't Natsu, but a raven haired scratching something desperately into the ground.

Gray couldn't help but walk towards the kid. Maybe he got lost in here and is trying to find his way out. He did, after all, wore the AMETUER's uniform. The colors of the AMETUER uniform consists of dark green, black, white, and gold. All three CLASSES have optional color from the uniform pieces. Even with his back towards him, he could easily tell what he had on. He wore the same color pieces Gray had; white-collar shirt, dark green coat, and black pants.

"Hey, you okay?" Asked Gray. The response he got was the boy froze in front of him, like fear just shook him up. The boy in front of him slowly stood up. Whispering something as his hands dropped to the side of him, revealing his dirty hands with mud stuck into his fingernails. Gray somehow felt a chill ran in his body, his clothes feeling like sandpaper within his skin. He had the urge to rip his clothes off of him but restrained himself from doing so. So he approached the boy in front of him, slowly. "Oi!?" He called, his mouth going unknowingly dry as he try to swallow some guts, his right arm lifting up slowly as he walked.

When he got to him and before he patted him, he decided to try again. "Oi, you okay?" This time the boy in front of him twitched, his whisper turned to murmurs, his head hung down as he slowly turned towards Gray. Gray felt his own eyes widen of the horror before him, frozen stiff as a small little gasp escaped from his dry lips. The boy hasn't yet revealed his face since his head still hung down as his raven hair fell down softly over his face. What horrified him was his shirt was shredded as dried blood penetrated deeply into his skin and clothes. His skin was pale and dirty, but looking closely his sleeves were penetrated in the color of brown with a bandaged wrapped around his wrist as if he slit his own wrist open.

Gray's hand dropped slowly as he took a step behind him while the boy slowly rose his head up. His eyes revealed bloody red eyes in a form of a rinnegan, his mouth drenched in dried and fresh blood, his pale skin illuminating a demonic aura around him, his posture that of a zombie, his smile sickening and worst of all... Gray was staring at himself. Gray was frozen, he no longer knew what to do. The Dark Gray took a step towards him and his automatic response was a step backwards. The fear wrapped his heart again, he was about to run back inside the dark forest till the other him laughed with a cold-blooded chill piercing his back like needles. He focused his wide terrified eyes towards him, while the Dark Gray looked at him with madness in his eyes. Then he screamed at him. His mouth stretching down to his chest as the skin ripped from his cheeks revealing old darkened bones, his teeth stretching to the size of a pencils sharpening itself like needles as his eyes turned to the color of black orbs, covering his sciera.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Yelled Gray, panic swirling inside him as heart slammed into his rib cages, surprised that his heart hasn't escaped fully out of his chest. He tried to move his legs but couldn't, he looked down feeling someone was grasping his legs down so that he wouldn't move. If it was possible for your eyes to widen even more, his terrified eyes grew more as he saw Natsu grasping his two legs down with his two hands as he layed on the floor with his bottom half missing, but keeping that psychotic look with him, "Join me... Don't leave me alone..." He smiled, showing chipped bloodied teeth yet sharpened like a shark.

Gray screamed, trying to at least move something. Regretting for agreeing this stupid proposition and now he's going to die here by another him and a zombie Natsu. He was thrashing, and punching to at least defend himself from their inhuman strength till he received a true sting in the face that made him spit blood from his mouth. He looked up, finding himself sitting in the dark forest with Natsu looking down at him repeating something over and over, but Gray couldn't process what he was saying. When he finally found his hearing, he heard Natsu say, "You okay?" repeatedly.

Instead of responding, he looked around him trying to process what just happened. He then look up at Natsu who now had a worried face. "What happened?" He wanted his questioned to be firm and strong but it came out in a mere whisper. Thanks to Natsu's great hearing, he heard what his friend said.

"I don't know. You just dozed off and started screaming and saying 'GET AWAY FROM ME!', thrashing around like you were some crazy drunk. Oh! You also tried to hit me and looked like you were gonna cry..." Natsu kept rambling on and on about what happened. Gray simply looked down at his fingers, noticing he was hallucinating. Its going to be hard to keep going in the forest if he's going to end up getting a whole loads of hallucinations on their way. Especially Natsu.

Once Natsu finished his great story of a life time he looked at Gray who was touching his swollen cheek. In a fast motion he stood up and was going to throw a punch at him till Natsu dodged it. "You punched me, you jerk!" yelled Gray, trying to land another fist at the pinkette.

"Hey! You were being all sissy so I couldn't help but punch that ugly face of yours!" yelled Natsu as he dodged another punch.

"Why didn't you do something else besides punching me!?"

"At least be happy I got you out of your trance!"

Gray stopped what he was doing. Considering the words that spoke out of Natsu's mouth then he looked up at him, "I'll let this one slip just because you saved me from something disturbing." Natsu was taken aback but quickly composed himself and gave him a goofy smile who in replied smirked. "Well, where are we going now?"

Natsu's smile became wider then exclaimed, "We're going to follow that weird smell!" Gray got a bad feeling about it but shrugged it off and continued walking with him as he lead the way. What seemed like minutes felt like hours to the two boys as the deeper they headed towards the forest. Many questions were booming inside Natsu's mind on where and how should he capture the wyvern. Gray on the other hand kept thinking about the forest and the odd hallucination he got. The school is an attribute of Light, so why would they built a school next to an attribute of Darkness? Could the school be hiding something in here? Questions like these boomed inside Gray's mind until he snapped out of his trance when he saw a shadow passed by the corner of his eye.

Ironic to see a shadow in the darkness but towards they were heading, somehow, a bit of light started to penetrate the forest giving off a greyish light inside. Not wanting to fall in another hallucination, he called, "Oi, Natsu!" The said boy turned towards the direction of his friend, looking at something behind a large tree.

"Yeah?" Natsu made his way over to his friend to get a good look at whatever he was looking at, only he found nothing.

"I think I saw something hid behind those trees." Gray said, pointing to the area he spotted without looking at his friend.

Natsu automatically sniffed the air which his face froze then barfed to the side of him surprising Gray as he looked at him with a disgusted face. "Stinks! Something stinks!" Not turning around, he kept barfing until he was finished emptying out the contents. When he turned around, Natsu had a bit of drool running out of his mouth which completely disgusted Gray but shrugged it off. "Please tell me, we're not going in there."

Gray was shocked to see Natsu practically begging him until one sentence rolled out of his tongue which completely shocked even more since he felt someone just took over his body like something or someone wanted us to go to that location. "I heard wyverns stink as hell. So we should go there."

Natsu looked like he wanted to cry but held them in. "How do you know that?"

"I read it in book."

"Then how did you hear it when you read it?"

"That's not the point. The point is to get that wyvern get the hell out of here."

Natsu stood quiet for a while then he looked towards the area then to gray. Holding in a barf he went in the area. His face turning green, sweat tickle down his forehead to his chin, pinching his nose for him not to smell the sickening rotting thing while Gray followed behind him and slapped his hand away from his nose when he saw Natsu's doing who in response looked at him with a bewildered expression.

Before he can say anything, Gray cut in. "We need that nose to track that wyvern. So if you need to barf then barf. But don't you dare cover that stupid nose of yours!" Natsu felt like arguing with him but decided not to. Not because he's right but because he _needs_ to find that wyvern to get his rank back. Gray wasn't quite surprise by his friend's action but continued along for god knows how many minutes or hours has passed.

A few trees started to clear out letting light take command in to this never-ending forest. Gray and Natsu can finally see where they are going so they picked their pace up in tracking that odd shadow. Gray wasn't so sure if that was a wyvern or what, but he got a feeling that's just the thing they're looking for.

After passing by so many bushes that look twice their size and ginormous trees, Natsu almost hit the rack as a strong wave of nausea hit him. Gray in the other hand started to smell something that was rotting, which made him want to throw up. Finally when Natsu couldn't no longer hold it, he threw all his guts out as he tried to take some fresh clean air but found nothing as he continued choking for that precious air. Gray also, couldn't no longer hold it in and threw everything out he ate at lunch.

Both of them not even noticing a pair of yellow eyes looking down at them and that they both reached a clearing big enough to fit a wealthy ball in here. Once the two boys finished there gagging and came back to their senses, they noticed a huge shadow fell upon them. Automatically, the two looked up and saw a huge shadow, the size of Tranasouraus rex hover above them. The shadow landed on the ground, letting the light touch its skin as it revealed the mysterious creature in front of them.

Gray felt his eyes widen as his temperature dropped. Natsu's jaw dropped as his eyes widen like dinner plates at the creature that stood in front of them. A dragon-like creature stands firm with his two strong legs in the back like human while his two little arms cringed up at them like a T-rex would. Its tail long and bony, reaching all the way to the other side of the clearing. Its head was that similar to a dragon especially its wings. But its two little arms it's what gave it away. Black scales but when shine down onto the light, it revealed blue scales as its yellow eyes looked at them with anger or hunger.

Wait. Blue? Blue scales? Gray slowly rose up, motioning Natsu to get up slowly; which he did, stumbling a bit from the heavy smell. He then followed confusingly as what Gray was doing, taking a step back slowly... Never taking his eyes off the blue wyvern that stood before them. Natsu being Natsu didn't understand what was going on so he decided to challenge the wyvern.

He focused on his magic that was gathering in his tummy then looked back up at the wyvern, half glaring at it and half determine that this time he'll get his technique right. Gray automatically noticed what Natsu wanted to do. He was going to stop him but it was too late as he placed two hands, bawled into a fist with a little circle to let air through his mouth like a pipe and yelled as the magic flew out of his mouth.

"FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!"

"You idiot!" Gray yelled at him who clearly paid no attention to. Instead of a roar of fire to escape from his lips, a small little flame led with a cloud of smoke left his lips.

Both boys and wyvern stood stun at the sudden failure of technique or spell. Gray mentally face palmed at his stupidness, while the wyvern looked confused yet angry. Natsu finally coming threw his sudden fail, yet again, exclaimed with happiness as he jumped with joy. "Oh! I finally blew fire! Did you see that!? At this rate I won't be called LOW one anymore!" Natsu kept jumping in joy, not realizing that the said wyvern stood up in a quick rush to take down first the pinkette and then the boy.

Luckily, the wyvern did not calculate that the raven-haired boy can also perform magicae. In a fast gesture, Gray now stood in front of Natsu as he placed his left bawled fist on his right palm, feeling the magicae flowing into his hands as a white and light blue circle appeared in his hands. "ICE MAKE: SHIELD!" A shield of ice popped from the ground just in time as the wyvern collided with it. Natsu was about to jump over the shield to perform one of his dragonslaying techniques but Gray grabbed Natsu by his scarf, nearly choking him as he coughed on his own saliva, and dragged him away from the wyvern at full speed.

Natsu regained his composure once they were a good half a mile away. He tried to stop, only his friend was still holding onto his scarf. Forcefully dragging him along with him who threw bunch of complains at his raven-haired friend who just simply ignored him.

Finally, Natsu let loose of himself from his friends grip which caused Gray to stop and look at him when he started to walk towards the direction of the wyvern. "Where are you going?" He asked in one breath. Panting from the long run.

Natsu wasn't going to reply at first but decided to anyway. "Back to the wyvern."

"Are you crazy!? Do you even... Do you even know why I ran... from it!?" Gray yelled at him, pausing between his words to breathe air.

"Cause you chicken out?" Natsu slightly turned his body towards him but not leaving the direction of the wyvern as he glanced at Gray with a smirk.

"It had blue scales. Blue scales! Do you even know what that means?"

Natsu just gave a questioning look at him then, "It has blue scales?" He asked, confused. Gray face palmed then look back up at him.

"Remember in Historia 101 we learned about identifying wyvern's weakness by their scales? Well, this wyvern had blue scales. So, it has the attribute of water slash ice." He paused to look at Natsu who still gave him a confuse look. Gray sighed but continued, "It's weakness is either the attribute of fire..." Hearing the word fire, Natsu automatically perked up. "Or lightning. But technically, we're screwed since my magicae won't work on it and _you_ of all people can't perform any magic techniques!" Gray emphasized on the word 'you' as he glared at Natsu who scowled at him.

"That's because I don't concentrate much on my magicae! But you saw that this time I blew fire out! So that means I'm progressing!"

Gray simply gave him a blank look and was thinking they're going to die in this forest. Natsu on the other hand kept protesting that he can take down the wyvern until on cue, the wyvern appeared behind Natsu but in front of Gray as it roared to life. Natsu was about to do his dragonslaying techniques till Gray, once again, pulled his scarf and dragged him in a fast pace run.

This time the wyvern was flying towards them and threw some ice spheres that seem to glow in the middle like a light bulb as it tried to aim for the two boys; who ran and dodged falling trees and ice spheres, jumped on fallen trees and long thick tree roots, and ducked under some trees as the wyvern tries to bite them but misses.

As the two kept running, trying to outsmart the wyvern, little did they know up ahead was a cliff that lead to a water fall on the other side. But then again, a thick forest that light bearly penetrates, who would've of known there was a waterfall? Gray automatically saw something was wrong in front of them as he slowed down and came to a halt as his body became cold. Ironic for an ice mage to feel the cold running down his back bone as he took in a large cliff with rocks on the bottom as it connects with a violent river.

Just great! How much more does God have to keep torturing them in this shitty forest!? Natsu who finally caught up with Gray, didn't notice the cliff that was two steps in front of him since he was looking at the wyvern the whole entire time. Before the wyvern could take another bite at them, Natsu pushed Gray down to the cliff as they screamed for their dear life till they hit the icy water. Cutting their flesh and stinging like needles as they wrestle to get out of the water before the wyvern swipes down and decides to eat them for dinner.

Scratch that, they're already dinner! Natsu tried to swim in ice-cold water before it decides to freeze his muscles since he was feeling already numb. Gray on the other hand no problem swimming in the ice-cold water due to his mentor. He was able to make an ice rope, as they pulled themselves out of the water.

They pulled out in a rocky, hard rock with small yet big, thick trees engulfing the other side in darkness. Not even giving any time to rest both of them immediately went to their feet and stumbled a bit as they ran into the dark forest once again. As they ran and stumble a bit on the tree's roots the wyvern followed closely behind, only it flew above the trees since it can't enter the thick forest.

Finally, in what seemed like forever, they reached a clearing that perfectly cleared out and the land flat with only sand as the ground circling about 26 yards away around a single ancient tree that seemed to be standing 5 ft. in the air with its own thick roots.

"Dead end." Natsu panted as he said this.

Once he said that, the wyvern appeared and landed in the clearing. They could run back into the forest if they wanted to but seeing that big tree was their only cover, both of them ran towards the as the wyvern also followed; walking on all fours at a fast pace. Natsu was the first to slid in the tree roots while Gray had a difficult time to get in and keep the wyvern away from him.

Natsu started to dig out some dirt away to make a small hole for Gray to slip in between two thick roots. Gray slipped his upper body in as Natsu pulled him in when the wyvern tried to grab Gray's legs but failed yet again.

At this point, Gray felt his heart was going to shatter inside his rib cages from the almost death experience. "Thanks." He gasped while Natsu just nodded at him then scoot to the other side of the tree only to feel something weird underneath him. While Gray was recovering and hoping that the wyvern would leave them alone, that instant it decided to dig a hole to where Gray was so that his body can fit through the tree roots.

Gray's eyes widen and panic rocked his body again as he scooted away from the wyvern and next to Natsu who seemed to be looking at some kind of lock. "Why doesn't that thing just leaves us alone!" He yelled while the wyvern for brief second so it can roar then continue on what it was doing.

Natsu seemed to press and move a few buttons hoping this was some kind of door so that they won't end up in that wyvern's belly. "We're going to die... And its all your god damn fucking fault!" Natsu heard what Gray was saying under his breath as he began to quiver, clearly having a break down. Finally, after pressing the last button, the floor on what they were sitting on disappeared as they fell down inside a hole.

Like magic, torches lit on fire giving them light. The walls and endless hallway looked like it was man-made mine while torches lined up on both opposite ends of the wall all the way down to where the darkness reaches.

"Where are we?" Gray asked to no one in particular as he looked up seeing that they fell into a deep hole creating the walls like a well. Natsu sniffed the air smelling nothing but dust. He sneezed while Gray simply walked next to him as he heard the faint roars of the wyvern above them.

"This place hasn't been used for years." Was all that Natsu said as he proceeded forward. Gray wanted to protest but then again, it did look very antic as they walked down the endless hall, making a few turns till they reach a single room lit with torches yet again.

"Is this a tomb?" Gray questioned as he looked around him. Many gold, emeralds, diamonds, topaz, silver, ruby's and many other gems made of statues, chairs, and much more surrounding a single golden silver coffin covered in cob webs and dust. Natsu took of his jacket as he cleaned the coffin to get a good look at it.

The tomb was made of pure silver while gold emblem around the edges, creating odd designs as if telling a story. But on each side of the coffin was emblem with ancient letters that both boys didn't recognize the langauge. It was more like symbols rather than letters.

"This is ancient egypt all over again." Gray muttered as he scratch his bare shoulder. Wait! Bare? Gray glanced down and gasped as he saw he was half-naked. Gray was about to run back down to find his clothes until...

_Please leave... Chaos shall not rise again..._

He heard a voice. Gray turned around to check out who it was but found nothing. _CLINK!_ Gray snapped towards the noise where he saw 20 golden needles appeared around the coffin on each side. Each needle was emblem with silver till Natsu pulled one out, out of curiosity, and as he pulled the needle out an ancient paper followed with it with the same odd symbols only this time were swirly like dots.

_No..._

_That voice again?_ Gray thought as he turned around and found nothing again. Natsu seemed to take out all the needles in a rush like he was excited he received a birthday present. "Oi, Natsu! Are you trying to open up the coffin?"

Natsu stopped what he was doing and look up at him with a sparkle in his eyes. He already had 10 needles on his hand while the others were on top of the coffin. "Don't you wanna see a mummy?"

"Has some respect for the dead!"

"Aw, come on! I bet your curious too!" He said as he pulled out another needle.

_No... Please stop!_

Gray kept looking everywhere around him then looked at Natsu. "Do you hear that?"

Again, Natsu stopped what he was doing who had his hand on the last needle, ready to pull it out. "What?"

"Are you serious you can't hear that?" Could it be some kind of illusion? Gray thought while Natsu looked at him for a while with a questioning gaze then shrugged it off as he pulled the last needle.

_No..._

This time Natsu heard it. His head jerked up scanning where that voice came from. "Who's there?" He literally barked while Gray started to look around too till he saw an old woman dressed in an ancient dress with white robes as her hair is picked up in a bun.

"Who are you?" Gray asked as he went into his fighting stance. "And how long were you there?"

Natsu looked at the old lady with a glare. Hoping she isn't a monster or some sort. But then again, how did he not feel her presence? Netherless, she doesn't even have a single scent on her? What is she?

The old woman looked at them with tears in her eyes and sad expression plastered on her face. _"This world is now doomed... Now chaos will rise once again..." _The two boys looked at the old woman with a confused expression as their eyes narrowed at her. Before they can say anything she continued, _"My job is done... I have lived to protect this coffin but alas I failed... Now I have no reason to stay but to warn you. When the time comes or if awakened... Kill it. If you don't kill it chaos shall descend once again and the world of magic will be doomed just like our era..."_

"Wait! What do you mean by 'Chaos shall descend'?" Gray asked, but the old lady simply smiled at them warmly.

"What do you mean by your 'era'? And your job done?" Natsu asked.

_"You're on your own... Protect the world from not being engulfed in darkness and death."_ With that last sentence, she disappeared leaving two shocked boys and started to freak out they just witnessed and talked to a ghost!

Before they could bomb themselves with questions a large explosion occurred next to them leaving a large hole and some of the coffin's gifts fly everywhere. Both boys stood frozen in place as they saw someone they weren't expecting.

The principal of the academy accompanied with Erza, Seirgan and Porlyusica.

* * *

**I'm not sure if I should end it like that but okay. Also, I will update this story each 2 weeks on Saturday.^^ So, please be patient with this story. :]**

**Thank you for reading, reviewing, following, etc., etc. ^^**


	4. The Golden Metheralance

**I'm sorry that I didn't update the last time. Stuff came up and I don't know anymore if I'm able to update each two weeks on Saturday. I'll see what I can do and will inform you either on the next chapter or on my profile. Anyways, thanks for being patient enough to read this.^^**

**Again, if you see this (*) look at the bottom of the page in bold letters so that I can tell you the meaning or definition of the word.**

* * *

**Secret 3: The Golden Metheralance**

NORMAL POV:

A group of elderly, mid-age, and some young yet not too young staff members of the Academy sat in a circle while others stood for they were lacking chairs during an important meeting. They all discussed on whether to apply a punishment or honor the two boys for the discovery they've made that will change all their lives.

A few of them talked about how the founder decided to hide the last heiress and Metheralance inside the Forbidden Forest of their Academy. Could the coat of weak dark magic be the occurences into leading misunderstandings and driving people out of the forest to protect the lost heiress? But question is, why would the founder do such thing and go to such a hassle to hide her?

A short elderly man who looked in his 80's, looked at the window as the others bicker about the event. "Makarov-san, quid spectatis*?" A young woman slurred her words as she whispered at the old man's ear making him jolt out of his seat. The young woman laughed at his reaction before he could brush past a small blush creeping up his cheeks from embarrassment.

"Don't go sneaking up at me, Ultear-san." He said with a small little grumble till his gaze fixed upon the young woman. Or more like teenager. Ultear was the youngest to graduate- along with Jellal and Meredy- in University of Socerie and Humanarities. Upon only being 18, they're the youngest teachers in the Academy who sometimes would dress in the Academies uniform rather than their professional way.

"I just came here to report to you about the Metheralance." At that, Makarov became serious in the mention of _Metheralance _which also got a few others attention. Ultear saw the look on his face and quickly re-assured him that nothing big is going on. Makarov may have relaxed a bit but later he started to feel a huge headache that now the once bickering staff members were bombarding him with questions.

"What of the Metheralance?"

"Is her memories still intact?"

"What do we do with her?"

"We should seal her yet again!"

At that everyone turned to look an elderly man who sat in the far corner of the room with his arms crossed in front of him as he leaned on the wooden wall.

"Why do you say that, Yajima-san?" Makarov asked the short elderly man who continued to stay in the same posture with eyes closed as he spoke.

"The founder sealed the child for a reason. And those ancient symbols and language belong to no other than the Skirex clan."

Everyone started to panic at the mention of the 'Skirex' and that they should expel the two boys for unsealing the Metheralance. "You haven't heard what I have yet to say." Ultear announced with a confident air around her which caused everyone to shut up and look at her as they waited for her to continue.

"I just came to report Jellal is taking care of her and while I was with him I did a little investigation on her." She paused to make sure she had everyone's attention. "I can't see what's inside nor get a hold of her. It's like someone sealed a strong magic that even if it's ancient, it's well sealed. Question is, I don't know what exactly."

Everyone soon started to murmur to each other until someone spoke up in the crowd. "Is this good for the Academy?"

"For all I can say, she really is from the _that _clan only, not so sure why would they seal her and not let her live and bloom more of her kind." Ultear stated, her eyebrow furrowed showing a bit of confusion.

Makarov who was mute for so long finally spoke. "Then I guess I should call a meeting and fill some papers."

"How so?" Porlyusica asked.

"We'll keep watch just in case if she is or isn't the forbidden fruit." Makarov said, already walking towards his study.

"You're not thinking-"

"Yes. I am. I should get started and please send me those two students, its time for them to attend school." He said, as he sat down. Before he could do anything he looked up at the following staff members who stared down at him. "All of you are excused. Do not share this information to no one only with us and never speak of this during classes. Remember we have some ANCIENT's that involves Dragonslaying magicae and Godslaying magicae."

Everyone nodded and did as he said, all except for Yajima. Once everyone left, Yajima strode forward with his little legs to Makarov's desk. "We need to talk."

* * *

GRAY's POV:

For all I know, we've been sitting here for quite a while. Waiting in this empty auditorium were the teacher's suddenly called for us. I looked over at Natsu who seemed to walk around the whole entire auditorium twitching, already losing his patience.

I wouldn't say auditorium since this school is freaking huge. The auditorium looked more like a Romanian stadium only in doors rather than out doors. Even if you fart, I bet this hallow place will echo your fart all over the place.

"UWAHHH!"

I nearly fell out of my chair for the sudden outburst that Natsu did.

"WHAT THE HELL, TOBASCO-SAUCE!?" I yelled at him, not even caring our echo's clashing into each other and ringing the place with our screams.

"DAMN'IT! NOT SO LOUD, STRIPPER!" Natsu retorted, covering his ears due to his sensitive hearing.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING STRIPPER, DOG!?"

"TO THE GUY WHO IS CLEARLY HALF NAKED!"

_WHAT?_ I glanced down and saw Natsu wasn't lying. "DAMN'IT!" I ran off in search for my clothes in which I suddenly remembered I never had them on since the wyvern incident.

Wait. What are they going to do with us after we broke a rule in the Academy? I slowly got out of my chair and started to pace around the auditorium. Ignoring whatever was Natsu doing to keep himself entertained.

Just then the principal entered in the auditorium who slightly frown at us. "Where are your clothes, Gray?"

"Discarded in the forest."

"Mmm..." He hummed as he turn his direction to Natsu who was trying to perform another Dragonslaying technique but failed miserably. He shook his head then told us to get clean and get dressed for that he will make an announcement for us.

We stared at him till he said, "You'll see."

We nodded at him... Confused to be honest. Well, I guess good-bye Academy. Time to get a nice scolding from my foster parents.

* * *

NORMAL POV:

A beautiful porcelain girl layed on a queen sized canopy bed. It's colors creamy, rich and elegant of cream and soft colors. Her long golden blonde hair sprawled all over her bed, face and floor like water over flowing a tub only in silky gold. Her pale skin making her look like a doll, long eyelashes, rosy cheeks and soft pink lips parted as she breathe. A slender figure and curvious body that any men will desire; not even adding her large bust. She looked fragile... In one touch, maybe she'll break.

A man stood in front of the bed, staring down at her as he memorized every single detail about her. Her beauty enchanted him almost making him draw near her and protect her as if she was his. He shook his head, remembering he's not here to gaze at her rather than guide her to this Academy and the now modern time.

He looked back at her. His dark brown eyes gazing at her as her chest rose. Again, he shook his and decided to look out of the balcony and into the night sky to clear his mind.

When he walked, he did not notice her long eyelashes fluttered open and blinked once or twice. Her chocolate-brown eyes taking a view of left side of the room which consisted of a large wardrobe built-in red magony wood with beautiful designs of flowers decorating it. The walls were painted in a vanilla yet peachy color as the ceiling arched high like a church. A red magony table sat next to the bed with a large crystal vase exploding with different flowers of different colors and a weird-looking device sitting next to it in the color of black.

She sat up as her hair followed. She took a look at the bed that she layed on then towards the ceiling where she noticed there was a single small lamp in the color of black hanging down that is able to light up this whole room all by itself. She stood up gracefully as her soft, slender, fragile legs took her towards a large mirror fit for royalty on the opposite side.

She took a good look at herself and what she was wearing. Her beautiful face slightly frowned as she took a look at her outfit. A strapless white dress revealing her porcelain skin, long sleeves and the skirt fell two inches above her knees. She felt odd and weird but shrugged it off as something caught her eye.

She turned towards a man with blue hair looking out at the sky, watching the stars twinkle. _The stars..._ Suddenly she remembered about her keys and was about to ask for them till she saw the man had her keys in his hands. Playing with them as he watched the night sky.

The man turn around and looked at her before he spoke, "Your finally awake." He smiled.

The girl looked at him. Her chocolate-brown eyes boring into his dark brown eyes. She turned and looked out of the balcony; joining him as they stargazed. "It's different..." She whispered as she looked down with sad eyes.

The man didn't like that expression, it was like someone was breaking his heart. "What is?"

"There was a city here."

"Umm... I think you've been moved to another content."

The blonde's eyes narrowed hinting confusion. She turned to look at him, then, "What do you mean?"

"I don't know the details but you've been sleeping for a _long_ time." He said, emphasizing the word long.

As if getting what he said, her eyes slightly widen. The confusion in her eyes gone but plain shock and hurt was replaced on her beautiful face. "How long was I sleeping?"

The man fidgeted, unsure on what to say without hurting her. Then, "More than a decade."

It pained him to see her sad and hurt upon hearing the news. "W-what year is this?" Her voice in a mere whisper.

Luckily the man heard her and responded in defeat. "2012."

She nodded, processing everything while she chewed on her bottom lip as the man once again, gazes at her. She looked up at him again, "and you..."

"I'm simply your guide to this world."

"Oh..."

"If you have any questions, just come to me. I'll happily help you." He smiled at her. It was strange for him to smile... This feeling was lovely. He liked the feeling and prefer to keep it that way.

The blonde smiled back at him that caused the man to blush until he heard a knock on the door to the bedroom. He excused himself and left her alone in the balcony while he'll go and check for any new updates.

As he left, the blonde girl stood there thinking about how much she's missed. But one question kept lingering around her memory. And that was _why_ was she sealed in the first place? A memory flew into her brain as she remembered her father and mother telling her to trust these men. That they'll keep her safe till the time is right.

"You okay?" The blonde almost literally jumped from the balcony but kept a firm grip on the iron rail. "Whoa... I didn't mean to startle you but..." She turned to look at him with curious eyes. "You need to get dress to attend school."

She frowned. "Why?"

"I'll explain later but right now you need to get ready since the _late_ opening ceremony started 10 minutes ago." He said, pushing her towards the bed gently were her newly found AMETUER outfit layed on her bed.

"I'll wait outside so you can change. Knock when you're ready." He was about to turn and leave till her voice made him stop.

"What's your name?"

"Jellal."

* * *

**And that's it. Thank you for reading, reviewing, following, etc., etc.^^**

***quid spectatis?: What are you looking at?**

**Michelle: Thank you for telling me that. That's my actual aim. :)**

**And again, I'm sorry for not updating on time. Dx**


	5. SORRY!

** kI'm sorry I haven't been able to update the new chapter and I deeply apologize for that! I won't be able to use the internet for a while so please bare with me!**

**For this story I'll be updating when I have time to go on the computer. So the updates will be done like my other story. Please be patient. If you have any questions, feel free to PM me and I'll answer your questions.**

**Again, sorry!**

**-Lightningpanda **


	6. The Ancient Maiden

**Sorry for not updating this story for such a long time. College is enabling me to do many things that I want to do.**

**But I'm not here to talk about that. :) Here's _one_ of the long awaited chapter you been wanting to read. I will be editing and updating one for each story. Sorry, but that's the only way I can work my schedule.**

* * *

**Happy Thanksgiving! Yes, this is how long it took me to finish this chapter.**

**Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter made with love and kisses. lol**

* * *

**Secret 4: The Ancient Maiden**

GRAY's POV:

So we did as we've been ordered to do. Showered, dressed, got picked up by a fancy letter to head to the auditorium early, sit with some few teachers in the auditorium, wait for the students to flow in the auditorium, wait for the god damn principle to come here before I can no longer feel my ass and well Natsu... Natsu seemed to have lost all his patience in here. Like usual.

There is more than two thousand students on campus. It will be very noisy in here and that's not good for the ANCIENT's. For what seemed like hours sitting here on this hard wooden chair, the principle finally makes his entrance by the front doors were the students are facing.

The old man scratched his white bushy mustache before proceeding towards the palladium. All the students watched his small figure walk up the stairs so that his whole body could be shown at us. _Oh Mavis! Please make this old man hurry up before I can't _really_ no longer feel my ass or even my own legs!_

The principal cleared his throat and he began,"My children, I have such marvelous news for you all. Today two of our fellow students broke a sacred rule but upon doing so, they discovered the Ancient bloodline that connects upon all FOCUSERS out there." A few gasps began occurring through the auditorium while the rest began murmuring amongst each other.

"Please have a round of applause to Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster!" The teachers ushered us to stand and make our ways towards the principal as applauses were being applaud by the students itself.

Natsu and I stood by each other, who looked beyond shock with a mixture of happiness in between. I on the other hand just smirked; feeling superior out of nowhere. Apparently we had to stand there next to him while he talked, which was much better than sitting back down.

"The Ancient Maiden that was sleeping for 500 hundred years or more, will be attending our school to catch up in the modern world." I couldn't help but let my jaw slack open that a girl was sleeping for hundreds of years in that coffin!? Well... She must be some old lady by now... And maybe we're now responsible in giving her the tour to this school? "Our fellow teacher, Jellal Fernandez will be responsible in giving her the tour and helping her in the modern world." I snapped out of my reverie when the Principal answered my thoughts.

"Before we present you the Ancient Maiden, may you please welcome these two new students that will be attending our Academy starting tomorrow." Two students, one female the other male, made their way towards the stage as applauses follow them.

The girl had an intense appearance but her dark eyes showed something mysterious within her. Her long, wavy blue hair framed heart-shaped face as her long eye lashes stood out more than her unearthly pale skin. She is skinny but was quite hard to tell her body structure since she was well covered from neck to toe.

The guy screamed dangerous in his whole attire and appearance. His thick, black hair slicked back as he proudly showed his forehead with such intense eyes in the color of red; not to mention, his eyes were slit into a cats pupil as his eyes seemed to pierce any living soul with fear. Maybe I'm exaggerating but that's just the way I see it.

Now that I look at his attire, I never knew you can make the AMETUER uniforms look so bad ass and so gloomy. Both of them knew how to show their true selves without even trying.

"Now that I presented you to them, let us meet the Ancient Maiden who is the last descendent of the Heartfilia Clan. In which we all thought they all died out ever since the Dark wars and Dark Ages. But enough of History, please give a round of applause to Lucy Heartfilia."

The doors of the back stage opened, revealing a beautiful blonde haired girl who's hair was tied into two high pigtails. Her hair seemed to flow smoothly like water as it reached almost to her ankles. So golden and such a beautiful glow that her hair gave made it seem like jewels themselves. Her bangs were swept softly to the side of her face as her side hair flowed softly down to her collar bones; shaping perfectly her heart-shaped face.

Soft chocolate brown eyes that seemed so inviting to swim in and get yourself lost in as you embrace its warmth. Her skin is pale but gave an eerie glow as if she was a goddess rather than an Ancient. Her body structure was so feminine yet fragile in my eyes; wanting to hold her and protect her as if I was her knight.

Her breast were awfully large and seemed tight around her green sweater. Her hips curvious as her butt was just perfect for a girl like her. Those long and slender legs that seemed soft to touch and run your hands all over her body to claim what's yours.

_Is this how love feels at first sight?_

My heart began to sped as time seemed to slowly stop letting only us two to stay in this timeless realm. A timeless realm were I'm able to embrace her beauty for my own.

A distance call seemed to be calling me but a magnet pull seemed to be pulling me towards her. Such force that my breath hitched and unable to move from her cursed beauty.

_Gray..._

Is she calling me? Can Ancients use some form of telepathy to connect with the user?

_...Gray F..._

My hand twitched forward as I gazed her eyes who didn't looked at me; rather, deep in thought.

"... Gray. You are to help her with anything in her subjects only. Lead and help her in the modern ways in school since her mind is probably still set in the Ancient ways." I was suddenly snapped back into reality like a slap into the face. The Principal stared at me curiously while Natsu looked confused; like he was trying to process something in his mind.

I wasn't sure if I had to say something since the Principal seemed to be waiting for something. Maybe our agreement to lead her in the Academy? "Uh, yeah"

Uh, yeah? Why not come up with something smart! I suddenly felt like an idiot by the way everyone was staring at me as I began to feel the heat rising to my cheeks. Trying force the sheer of burning embarrassment down, I was unable to succeed.

"Good then." He turned towards the audience who seemed to been paying close attention. I noticed many males in the auditorium were only looking at Lucy. _My Lucy._ Holy shit Gray! Where did _that_ came from? I sneaked a peak at Lucy who was talking to Mr. Fernandez with ease and urgency.

"As for the rest of you, please be kind to the last maiden of the Heartfilia Clan. Yukihino, Please come to my office right after this. Thank you, you are now dismissed. I'll see you tomorrow." Right when the students heard 'dismissed', all the students began getting up and ignored the Principal's final speech. The old Principal sighed heavily and looked towards us, then at Lucy who was _still_ talking to Mr. Fernandez.

"You guys are also dismissed. Tomorrow, don't forget to help her out and have patience as well. She is not well known with the technology that exists today." We both nodded and spared one last glance at Lucy before marching off to our dormitories.

* * *

LUCY's POV:

"Will you help me here?" I asked Jellal again. I wasn't sure why I wanted _him_ to show me around and lead me to the modern world... Maybe its because he is the first person I met and told me about this school called Magik Academy; A gift for youngsters born with unnatural abilities known as magicae.

"Yes, but only in touring and questions about your classes. Are you scared of not making friends?" I looked down as I began scanning my hazy memory. A small memory appeared showing me alone playing with my dolls or strengthening my magicae to create more summons and master powerful spells to impress my father. A father who I've never earned his love in no matter what I did.

A memory were I felt trapped, alone, and scared. But curious of the outside world.

A caged bird unable to escape her fate. A caged girl blessed to become the next heiress of the Heartfilia Clan. A 7 year-old girl who wasn't able to earn a simple hug or smile from her father. Who sacrificed friends to earn that one small smile.

"I never had friends." I felt Jellal stopped walking but I continued forward. "I was always closed at home to never be seen. Never to meet anyone knew or explore the outside world. My only friends were my spirits and dolls. My mother was always there but she wasn't there with me when I felt lonely. My father always giving me the cold shoulder.

I could have accepted the proposal that my mother made for me. Go to school with other kids like me, but I gave it up to earn just one smile from my father." A tear escaped from my eyes as I began wiping it away. "A smile I never got but an urge of worry and fear for me is the last memory I have of him... and the only reaction I got from him."

I continued walking as I began hearing gentle steps following me. I wasn't sure were I was going or where was my room. I skid to a stop and turned around to face a sad Jellal who seemed to be in deep thought. His eyes hollow but behind them, I could of sworn I saw a scene of fire. I walked over to him as I place my palm to his head, feeling his pain I vanished it from him.

I felt his shock and mixture of unknown emotions I have not yet discovered. My eyes met his dark eyes who looked at me with those jumble of emotions... unable to decide which to show or display. "I'm sorry for making you sad. Everyone should be happy instead of carrying guilt and sadness with them."

_I'll protect you with my love..._

A small voice crept up in my head, a voice that I didn't recognize but knew it belonged to someone important. This voice always crept up to me ever since I was 10 but I knew fer sure, this voice belonged to a boy. A boy who made my heart clench in love and something else. Something I couldn't put my finger in. I shook my head and smiled at Jellal who seemed to be eyeing me suspiciously.

"Where's my room?" Jellal seemed to snap out of his reverie and led me down the hall as we made a sharp right turn. While we walked in silence, I took my time absorb the architecture of the halls, floor and ceiling. It looked interesting in my opinion.

It felt like when my mother was taking me to the Temple of Light. A temple were I had to show my skills by how much Light am I able to wield in my heart. If the Summoner's heart isn't pure with Light, the spirits that the Summoner will receive would be twisted in a form of Darkness. Giving or obtaining spirits in the form of Darkness can lead to shortening your life-span by each summon or maybe much worse than that.

The halls were decorated by different minerals of rocks while the floor was clean and sparkly. Glancing down, I was able to see my own reflection in the granite floor. The ceiling was arched high in the air like this Academy wanted to reach God. It was beautiful and majestic. Something to inspire youngsters in how magicae can be enchanting yet dangerous.

I can tell I will like this place, but even so... I missed everything. Remembering when all who have gone from the past and leaving me alone in this foreign world. So many things I'll dream but later would turn into tragedy of facing reality. Shaking the negative thoughts I look ahead, realizing we were standing in front of my door.

Embarrassed, I looked down. Avoiding the gaze that Jellal gave me as I said my silent thank you, I made my way inside and closed the door gently behind me.

I gazed at my white bed full of fluffy pillows waiting for me to just throw myself in them and hug them with all my might. This world, this school... Is probably my only hope into adapting the lost time I have missed.

_I'll protect you with my love... This is the price of loneliness._

My heart is breaking from hearing those words again. Those words are the only thing that accompanies me from wherever I go. Wherever I go someone is watching me with love and tenderness, but in return... I receive pain and heart breaks. Who are you? Why does your voice sound familiar but distant?

Clearing my thoughts once again, I made my way towards my wardrobe and undressed into odd pajamas. I am 17 years old... I should be able to forge the keys within me now. If I can do this, then I make papa proud of me just this once.

Smiling I climbed into my bed as I snuggled into the covers in hopes of beautiful dreams engulf me from this harsh reality.

* * *

**End. I thought this was the perfect place to end the chapter just so you can feel her sadness in how she's taking the whole thing and wanting to think positive, but just can't.**

**I hope you liked this chapter. :)**

**Anyhoo, thanks for reading, reviewing, following, etc.**


	7. Managing in

**Happy New Years! I obviously take my time typing this story since this is the type that ****_must_**** match reality, time, emotions, etc. In order to write this, I have to feel the emotion.**

**Sorry if I take so long to update one chapter. :(**

**Anyways... Enjoy this chapter were Lucy goes to school! I wonder if she'll like it or just reject it from depression. Who knows? Read to find out. :)**

* * *

**Secret 5: Managing in...**

LUCY's POV:

Today I was awaken from the soft knock on my door. Getting out of bed lazily, I opened the door only to be met with Jellal who smiled at me. I smiled back at him, side stepping to let him in. He stepped inside only to place down a tray of food in the small round table that's next to the balcony.

"Time to eat since today is your first day of school." I nodded and made my way towards the bathroom to shower and dress into my AMETUER uniform. I wonder why they call it "AMETUER." I shrugged and studied my clothes before dressing in them.

The skirt was a dark olive green reaching to my mid-thighs. A few linings of gold outlining the skirt around the edges. The shirt was a plain white collar dress-shirt with buttons going down horizontally. A green and gold striped tye to tie around my neck with a matching green olive sweater. The only gold outline it had was the school isigna that was shaped into two wings of an angel while in the middle looked something like a tear drop? It was hard to tell since it didn't had an actual design.

Adding some black thigh-high stockings to my uniform with brown knee-high laced boots and some accessories on my hair that Jellal brought me. I checked myself over and over before leaving the bathroom to join Jellal for breakfast.

Upon exiting, Jellal looked thoughtful who seemed not to notice my presence at all. My thoughts began to replay the day I told him my life being caged and never experiencing having friends or such as the outside world. Could that have made him so intrigued or pity towards me. Sadness came to me but I stopped it from overcoming me.

I made my way toward Jellal and poked the middle of his back which he jumped as I giggled at his reaction. "Didn't mean to scare you!"

He blinked then chuckled as he motioned me to sit and eat my breakfast, which I complied. As I ate, I didn't mean to stare at him which he caught on. "What?"

A small smile spread on me and looked back down at my food as I shook my head.

"Is there something on me?" He asked, a hint of confusion.

I continued to shake my head as I popped a piece of French Toast in my mouth. Or that's what is, since Jellal took his time to explain what's in the plate.

Jellal seemed to want to ask more but dropped it and continued eating. We continued eating in silence until Jellal broke the silence when we finished eating. "Ready?"

It was my turn to give him a confused look till it clicked. Today was the day were I'll attend school for the first time. Anxiety and nervousness entered my system as I began to look down. Not knowing how to answer him back.

"I'm sure you'll do fine. If you were able to become friends with me, then you will be able to do so with the others." A sense of confidence began flowing inside me but the anxiety wasn't going away.

"Well I have any classes with you?" I asked hopeful.

He let out a sigh and looked at me. "You can't cling onto me and expect to make friends like that. Yes you will, but only for Dark Arts. Do you remember anything that's related to the Dark Arts or Dark History in your era?"

I nodded. "The Dark War started in year X435 and it still continued on in the year X767."

"Then you'll succeed in my class very well." I smiled at him. A bright smile. It was my first time being acknowledged by someone other than my spirits or Mama. Jellal seemed to be taken aback and turned around with authority and seriousness in his voice. "Watch out with the students you pick out to become friends with them. Not all of them have a good heart. Some can be too greedy, selfish, back-stabbers and all kinds of stuff. Just be yourself and I'm sure you'll make friends in plenty of time."

"Thanks." I processed the information, keeping a mental note on who or how their attitude portrays their body language. It feels like the day when Mama sent me to the Temple of Light for the very first time in my life. It was a hard trial but I managed to keep my heart pure.

"Your welcome. Let's go meet your saviors and the first people you can rely a helping hand if I'm not there." I nodded as I grabbed my keys that were kept tucked inside my night table's drawer and tucked them in my blue leathered shoulder bag.

~~TIME SKIP~~

We reached towards a classroom as Jellal lead the way. I couldn't help but feel the walls inside the classrooms felt so empty with no life. The walls were all white while the desks and tables were wood. The ceilings were arched high but hollow. This was only one class in the first floor and I was beginning to not like school.

Not noticing Jellal stopped, I ran into him face first. I heard him mutter sorry but I was too embarrassed for doing something like that and was glad no one didn't see that. "I forgot to ask if you know the ancient language?"

I stared at him then, "Alterum linguae, de quo loqueris?*" He nodded then turned around.

"*Condita certus..." He mumbled. I giggled, forgetting about the embarrassing accident.

"Here we are." He opened the door then looked at me.

"*Non loquitur Latine amplius?"

"Non multi scolasticorum hic loqui expedite Latine hic.*" I nodded, my smile getting wider by the second.

"Then why are you?"

He blushed and began making his way inside as I followed. "*bellus." His blush increased and mumbled something underneath his breath.

I turned to look at the classroom but only to find two males standing there. Or more like waiting for our arrival.

One was a tall yet lean boy with thick, spiky raven hair. His eyes were the color of black who had an intense stare. He looked thin but on closer inspection, he actually had some nice muscles. The other one was a... Pinkette? I wanted to laugh at his hair but thought against it. Like the ravenette, he was also tall, lean, and muscular. He had tan skin as his hazel eyes looked slit into the eyes of a predator. Both of them were wearing their AMETUER uniform, but improper.

Is this my test to make friends? I looked at Jellal who gave me a nod.

Gulping, my palms became sweaty. I heard a sigh, then, "Lucy, this is Gray and Natsu. They're the ones that found you sleeping and woke you up. Take this as your first friends in this school." I nodded at them.

The ravenette came forwards and held out a hand. "I'm Gray. Gray Fullbuster." Unsure what to do, I grabbed his hand and left it there.

"Your suppose to shake hands. Didn't you do this kind of thing in your town?" The pinkette, who I'm assuming he's Natsu, said with a confused face.

"Shake hands?" I asked, sounding very foreign to me.

"When you greet each other."

"Oh... Umm..." I began fidgeting, still holding onto Gray's hand. "We were in war at that time... So greetings were not needed. We simply wished each other or greet by talking."

"Wait! War was occurring in your time?" Gray questioned. I nodded at him which he took an intake, "Then... The Dark Wars was going on... You guys were bearly entering Dark Ages."

"Actually, we were in the Dark Ages ever since X567. War was spilling in many directions and you couldn't trust anyone because there was mainly more Dark Mages in the streets. Light was rapidly declining leaving us to misery. The Magic Council couldn't do anything and left everything as it is while the Wars continued to grow more. Soon, the Council wanted to bomb a city that was 200 miles away from us with Etherion, an ancient spell with such powerful destruction. One spell can take down a whole city and leave no scrape in its path.

Etherion was classified forbidden among all Mages to learn and perform. Although, you must be able to carry the blood of Etherion in order to wield it at your will.

The Era that took place in this day was named Holy's Attack or God's Strike. There are many reasons why they call it the Dark Wars. One of them can be-"

"I think we can leave History for another course. Right now... Why don't you try making friends with them." Jellal cut me off as he began to leave the class.

"Where are you going?" I asked, panicking as I wretched out my hand from Gray's hand as was about to run towards him till he stopped me.

"I'm a teacher in this Academy. _They_ are students, just like you. Don't worry, you'll have a class with me." I sighed and silently said okay. "Kay, I'll see you around." And he left... Leaving me, Gray and Natsu alone in class.

I turned to look at them till I began to giggle at their expression. Both of them were staring at me dumbfound with their jaws slacked open. "I can help you with History classes if you like."

Gray was the first to recover and an air of arrogance and... Pride? Took over him. "Actually its called '_Historia'._"

"*Oh! Sic vos Latine scit quoque?" I giggled again at Natsu's expression who seemed like his jaw was going to fall off any moment including his eye balls. Gray on the other hand was blushing furiously as he scratched his neck with the back of his hand. "Want help on Latin, too?"

"And Italian and Sumerian!" Natsu barked with excitement and anxiety. I couldn't help but laugh at his childish antics. "Certo che ti aiuterò in italiano!* e Português!*" I smiled as he returned it with a toothy grin.

"We are so gonna be best buds!" Natsu eyes sparkled with such energy, I almost had a flashback of how I would do the same thing with Mama when I wanted something. "I think we will." I smiled at him.

"In return, we'll teach you the modern world... And how it now works." Gray recovered from his embarrassment as he spoke in a calm way. _He seems more like a cool and composed type and Natsu seems full of energy and so childish. I think I'll enjoy school after all._

"Deal."

**~~TIME SKIP~~**

Gray and Natsu toured me around the whole entire Academy until we noticed they were going to be late to class. But they assured me it was their job to do this and they still need to tour me through my schedule. Once I received my schedule from a nice old lady who I didn't get her name, I went back to were the two males were waiting for me.

"So what's your schedule?" Natsu asked as I looked at his hand that seem to be holding a white sheet of paper.

"That's his schedule. We want to compare our schedules to see what classes we have together." Gray said as he too was holding a white sheet of paper.

"Well..." I began opening my vanilla envelope and took out three papers in different colors; red, white, and blue. Believing that maybe the white one was my schedule, I scanned that one first.

_Historia of Mythical Creatures Mr. Macao A301_

_Advance Languages Ms. Fullbuster D406_

_Advance Historia Mr. Fernandez D416_

_Choir Ms. Babasaama A002_

_Lunch A: A, B, and C100's_

_Lunch B: C, D, and E._

_Combat and Forbidden Magicae Ms. Milkovich B609_

_Over Coming Dark Arts Mr. Fernandez D416_

_Study Hall Mr. Yajima Commons_

_Principles and Origins of Magicae Mr. Neekis E100_

"How the hell did you get E?!" Natsu exclaimed in shock.

"Not just E, D's!" Gray said, shock invendent in his voice.

"Is that bad?"

"Bad? Good! But you're an AMETUER... And only ELITES are supposed to get classes that are D's and E's." Gray said in awe.

"How come?"

"Because they're placed in advanced classes if they've earned the title to become S-class mages. Wait. Did that exist in your area?" My eyes bulged. I'm going to attend classes _and_ be surrounded by S-class mages!?

"Maybe they got my schedule wrong..." I mumbled quickly as I started to head towards the direction of the main building I just exited from. But was stopped by Gray yelling out to me.

"Maybe it is because you have more knowledge about languages and history. Your the first AMETUER that has more than one classes that is D's. Not to mention E's!"

"She's probably the only one in AMETUER that has an E class." Gray agreed with Natsu as they looked at me with different eyes. Eyes that hold respect and envy.

Somehow, I began to feel special about being the only AMETUER taking S-class classes and especially E's. "Thank you."

"Hm? What for?" Gray questioned while Natsu smiled at me.

"For being the second person to compliment me."

"Who was the first?" Natsu asked.

"Jellal." I smiled.

"Oh..." Gray sourly said as he turned around. _Is something wrong?_

"Nothing is wrong. Is just Jellal is so mute and rarely talks... Well, if its class related stuff." I didn't realize I spoke out my own thoughts as Natsu answered me.

"But he talks to you like your his long time friend." Gray grumbled.

"Maybe because he is my first friend ever since my Awakening. Come to think of it, I didn't get to thank you for waking me up. Thanks! If you guys didn't woke me up..." I turn away from them and began looking at my surroundings.

Everything was full of life. So many flowers of different colors and sizes. Including trees, bushes, and even the buildings itself. I smiled as I felt the joy and the happiness. Turning around to face Natsu and Gray, I began, "I wouldn't be able to meet you guys and Jellal. Nor would I be able to experience how much time has the world change and... Everything feels like yesterday. Everything _still_ feels like yesterday. Its so clear... But even so, I would like to catch up with the world with your help of course."

"Heh. We made a deal." Gray smirked.

"And _I_ was the one who opened you due to my curiosity. Gray was too of a wuss- Hey!" Natus began to explain but was cut off when Gray smacked him in the head for calling him a 'wuss.'

I laughed which soon they joined in too.

* * *

"You guys are late again! Not to mention, you even made the Ancient Maiden late!" Macao bellowed at us as he mainly glared daggers at Natsu and Gray while I was feeling really uncomfortable with everyone staring at me like I was an odd creature.

"We were touring her around and-"

"SILENCE!" We flinched when Macao cut off Natsu with a powerful voice. Mr. Macao sighed and told me to go pick a seat. "Detention, both of you during lunch."

I wasn't able to see their reactions, but it sounded bad. This "detention" even has a bad name to it. Once picking a nice seat at the back and saving some seats for Natsu and Gray. Natsu sat on my left while on my right was Gray. Both of them began pulling out books and an odd book with spirals to the sides but inside was blank with line paper. They also began pulling out writing materials; one made of plastic and others of wood.

"Oh shoot! We forgot to take her to get her books and supplies!" Natsu yelled out then immediately froze when Macao threw a death glare at him for interrupting class. Natsu smiled and sat back down.

"Natsu, could a Dark Draco be a human being or enter in the stasis of becoming one? If so, how?" Natsu got back up, slowly then became fidgeting as everyone began to look at Natsu with... Hate? Some of them looked at him with pure disgust and others with the eyes of a predator. Does everyone bully Natsu here?

"If you need any help, you can ask your partner." Before Natsu could ask anyone, I got up and began to answer his question.

"There is a possible way for a mage to turn into a mythical creature. Only their magicae will be converted into raw magicae while the body will take the form of the users heart. There is no spell or curse that can do this. You must be at least a God Slayer or Dragon Slayer to convert yourself into this. But when converting into the image of a dragon, there is no going back.

Your heart turns dark and disgusting and soon, you'll be claimed as the next Dark Dragon. No, it will not happen for users who take the form of Light but, if you can't control the amount of magicae that's within you and don't have Light inside your heart, you _will_ fall.

Common thing that happened to a person was a man named Derek Rockfang. He was a Crystal Dragon Slayer but fell and became a Chaos Crystal Dragon Slayer. He wasn't able to hold the magicae within him and couldn't contain the Light inside him. Event that this happened: X769; Where the Dark Wars were still occurring."

Then I sat back down triumphal as Mr. Macao seemed lost at words while everyone stared at me with jaws slacked open. Natsu quickly whispered thank you, then... "And that's that." He smiled his toothy grin.

Mr. Macao snapped out of his daze and nodded at me then continued class like nothing happened.

* * *

**Like how Lucy is trolling with everyone? She lived in the History so obviously she knows all this. :)**

**Alterum linguae, de quo loqueris? = Are you talking about this language or another?**

**Condita certus = Making sure**

**Non loquitur Latine amplius? = Not talking Latin anymore?**

**Non multi scolasticorum hic loqui expedite Latine hic = Many of the students do not speak Latin fluently.**

**Bellus = Cute**

**Oh! Sic vos Latine scit quoque? = Oh! So you know how to talk Latin too?**

**Certo che ti aiuterò in italiano. = Of course I'll help with Italian.**

**e Português! = And Portuguese!**

**Thanks!^^ Hope you liked it. :D**


	8. New friends and enemies (part 1)

**I'm sorry for taking so long just to update a single chapter. Err... Here's a new chap for today. :)**

**If you see this (*), please look at the bottom of the page to look at the meaning or definition of the word and/or sentence.**

* * *

**Secret 6: New friends and enemies? (part 1)**

LUCY's POV:

Classes with Gray and Natsu was very fun. After the bell rang, Mr. Macao gave me a map and explained to me how my classes work on some certain days. He also said he'll advise Mr. Fernandez to take me to the supply store to get my textbooks and school supplies for the year. I wonder who is Mr. Fernandez? Come to think of it, Jellal said I'll have a class with him... How come I don't see his name on my schedule?

Somehow I began to feel sad as my stomach dropped. I never was a clingy type, but... Waking up alone can be so scary and the only person you can turn for help is the first person who befriends you. I shook my head and looked down on my schedule.

_Advance Languages Ms. Fullbuster D406_

It's a good thing the principal gave a 20 minute bell rule. So much walking and sometimes the departments are far from each other. Unfortunately, I got lost and had to ask for directions. But somehow, nobody didn't want to talk to me and eventually avoided me. I know it wasn't me or because I was somehow a threat to them. But I knew they were scared of me. Scared and disturbed that they plan to avoid at all cost.

Am I somehow scary? I stopped my walking and stared at the nearest window that reflected my reflection on the firm, thick glass. My blonde hair neatly picked up into two high pig-tails as my bangs rest to the side of my face. My eyes where the color of chocolate and everything around seemed to glow. Like if I was coming to life.

Could it be this mysterious glow made other think that I'm always mad and ready to strike at my opponents any time? I frowned, it didn't make sense to me. To be honest, I always glowed ever since in my childhood. But my mother and father never glowed and just simply told me that I have too much magic power inside me that it leaks out a bit, making me glow. I actually believed that until I gotten stronger and able to wield my magic correctly... The glowed never stopped. It made me wonder if they were hiding something from me that they had to cover it up or they were being honest or... They just didn't know why I glowed.

Thinking won't help me in asking directions. Shaking my head, I turned back towards the direction of the hallway... Only to find it empty. Panic swirled inside me as I began turning my head from left to right and right to left. _Am I late?_ I started with a run down the hallway. Searching for the numbers on my schedule to the iron plate placed above the door.

What felt like hours, I finally found the door and without even thinking, I opened it in full force and yelled out, "I'm sorry for being late on my first day!" Then immediately regretted it. I was met by giggling students but with no teacher in sight. Blushing with my head hanging down low, I strolled inside as I closed the door softly behind me.

Picking a table to the far back, I sat comfortably until a girl with blue wavy hair with an orange head band turned around to greet me with a smile. I noticed she also wore the AMETUER uniform; making me remember about Natsu and Gray sayings in 'its rare for AMETUER's to be in classes of D and E's.'

"Can I sit next to you?" She said, her chocolate-brown eyes smiling at me.

"Sure." I smiled, the embarrassment slowly going away. She gathered her things in a small vanilla backpack with a key chain of an orange penguin hanging in the zipper of her bag. Once she sat next to me, she turned then began to ask me questions.

"So what's your name?"

"Umm..." I remembered everyone announced my name on the speakers but then again, there could be people who don't want to pay attention to useless information. "Lucy... Lucy Heartfilia." I said slowly. I guess I was waiting for the reaction of me being almost worshipped or be treated like a Goddess since all the staffs in the Academy treat me like that. Except for Jellal, Gray, and Natsu. Those are the only people I can actually classify they're human.

"Cool! I'm Levy McGarden. Do you like books, Lu-chan? Oh! Can I call you that?" I was slightly taken aback, but quickly recovered with an eager nod as a smile slowly made its way to my face.

"Ohmigod, really? There isn't many people here who like to read books like I do. What kind of books do you like to read?" Excitement sparkled in her eyes that I was pretty sure mines reflected hers as well.

"Well I like reading about Kemu Zeleon. His books are well done and has the feeling of a pull into the story. To be honest, he is my greatest inspiration and thanks to that, I also plan to write a story of my own." Once finishing and realizing what I just said, I gasped and covered my mouth as I looked at Levy who seemed to be smiling. But then I remembered that I'm in another century and she probably doesn't recognizes a famous author in my era.

"I also like his books too. Now I won't be called a grannie or book nerd since I have someone to share with my tastes." I looked at her with wide eyes. "We use his books in a form of Literature. Its even used for Human schools like William Shakespeare."

"I didn't think he would still be famous in this era too." I sighed in awe.

"Yep! Hey! If you like I can tour you to the library and maybe help you pick out accessories for your books, notebooks, pencils, and pens? Or if you like, when vacation hits, we can go shopping and pick out new clothes for you so you can feel like your more at home. That's if you like?"

"Of course I would love to! I can finally have a girl friend here instead of two boys and one teacher!" I giggled.

"Who are the two boys? Maybe I know them."

"Its N-"

"Quit the chat kiddo's. Time to learn more Latin." A blinding beautiful young woman walked into the class with short dark purple hair that was kept on shoulder length with soft black orbs. Levy and I straighten ourselves as she began taking out a fat book with the same spirals to the side as Natsu's and Gray's stuff and then pulled another fat, large book with a few writing materials made of plastic but had a cute figure hanging to the side on the top as it was printed all over. "Oh? The Ancient Maiden is here too."

I began to fidget as others began to look at me with odd gazes. Again, the feeling of a caged animal came back to me and started to feel how those poor animals feel when they're being looked at in different angles. "Well..." She sighed as she plopped herself down and pulled out a book with a class number on it. "Call out 'here' when I call your name. Jane Ann."

"Present!" A girl who sat in the very front called out with her arm raised above her head. I wasn't able to see her face but her hair color and her uniform. Actually, her uniform looked prettier than mines and is much more different. From were I sat, it looked like she had a navy suit with red skirt. I wonder how can I get that uniform?

I began to look around me and noticed other students wore colors of black, white, and grey while others wore navy. red, and grey. "Hey Levy,"

"Yeah?" She nodded, indicating for me to continue.

"How do I get that uniform? The one in white and black." I pointed to the nearest person I found who had those colors.

"You have to be an ELITE to get those. Did anyone explained to you how the school system work?" She questioned as she turned to look at me with a slight serious gaze.

"Not really."

"Well you came to the right person! But I'll explain to you later since Ms. Fullbuster is calling out the role. Oh! Can I see your schedule so I can see what classes we have together?" She said as she began to pull out her schedule. "Here, you can look at mines if you want." She handed her schedule to me as I handle mines to her.

"Lucy Heartfilia."

"Ah! Umm..." Startled I got up as all the students in the class looked at me while Ms. Fullbuster rose an eyebrow at me. "Here?" I earned a few giggles as I felt my blood slowly going to my cheeks.

"You can sit down, there is no need for you to get up. Have you ever gone to school in your era?" Ms. Fullbuster asked she began to write something on the book.

"I've never gone to school ma'am." I replied, sitting back down as she looked up from what she was doing.

"Never? Hm... I'll see what level is your mind on then."

I nodded and she began role calling again.

"I won't ask, but here's my schedule." Levy smiled softly at me.

"Thanks." Returning the smile back.

_Name: Levy McGarden_

_CLASS: AMETUER_

_TYPE: FOCUSER_

_Grade: 10_

_HR: Mr. Neekis_

_ID: 204568_

_Advance Literature Arts Ms. Lilica D103_

_Advance languages Ms. Fullbuster D406_

_Advance Historia Mr. Fernandez D416_

_Combat and Forbidden Magicae Ms. Milkovich B609_

_Lunch A: A, B, and C100's_

_Lunch B: C, D, and E._

_Geometry AP Ms. Web B409_

_Origins of Magicae Mr. Bob A199_

_Book Club Mr. Yajima Library_

"How do you have seven classes?"

"Because I'm taking all my classes in one hit. I plan to graduate early." She sighed softly as she smiled something in her thoughts then shook her head with a grin plastered on her.

"Are you doing this for someone?" It could be possible she fell in love with someone from outside the school and maybe that's why she wants to graduate early. Ah! My mind is going in the wrong place!

"No, not really. I just felt like graduating early so I can be the youngest College student."

"College?" The word sounded foreign itself as I tilted my head at her with a questioning gaze.

"Levy McGarden."

"Present!" Levy called out. "It's like a school but for Adults and other ages. Only, you take classes there to study the career your planning to take or do in life. Sometimes it takes ages to complete that maybe you'll also have to attend the University; if your planning to go higher that is." She explained as she doodled on a clean sheet of paper to show an example while she talked.

"Oh. That sounds tough."

"It is. But I don't think I need to go to the University if I want to be a mage and join in an organization to help people out there."

"Then why are you going if you don't think you'll need them?"

"Well... I guess that's cause I want to study etymology to help improve my magic."

Etymology? "Does your magic uses word principles or...?"

"I do Solid Script magic. Cool, huh?"

"Can you show me!?" I was surprised to know other magic besides Dark magic. And I always wanted to witness other magicae that belongs to the attribute of Light or in between.

"Okay Kiddies. Wrap it up! Lesson of the day, speaking modern tongue." Ms. Fullbuster began writing on the board with chalk as she explained on the lesson. Agreeing with Levy that we'll leave our conversation to the end of class and walk to our next class together, we paid close attention to Ms. Fullbuster's teachings.

**~~TIME SKIP~~**

"It's cool that we'll both be in the same class for periods 2 and 3! I finally have someone to talk to during classes." Levy ushered as she led the way to our third class of the day.

"Uhn! I actually really liked Ms. Fullbuster's teachings and somehow, I can't help but get excited for my next class." I said when we stopped in front of the class as I opened the door so she can walk in first.

"Everyone loves her teachings! She even teaches advance Creation magicae." She said as she walked in and I followed her.

The room was quite dark with lots of weird things hanging on the ceiling and bunch of book shelves packed with different books, jars, scrolls, and other weird stuff. The desks were placed in fours to connect as a table. This class probably does group work than single like how my other classes were; well except for Mr. Macao's class. Over all, it looked just like a regular class room.

"Creation magicae?" Somehow, that word sounded so darn familiar.

"Yep." Levy took a seat in the upper role were it seemed to be the closest to the teacher's desk. Speaking of teacher, he was no where in sight. Maybe he went to the restroom? "You can sit across from me since someone already sits in those two desks."

I nodded as I sat in front of her while she continued talking. "Its a form of magicae that basically what the name states, creating anything out of pure magicae. There are lots of forms for these types so to cut it short, they're called ALCHEMIST."

I began to think in her schedule that seemed to mark her a "FOCUSER" as she explained to me about creation magicae. Hmm... "Does this school label students by their magicae?"

"Yeah they do. There's five types of magicae users.

The first type is, FOCUSERS. FOCUSERS tend to focus their magic on one specific item or it can be known as a holder type mage. Sometimes it can also be for mages who take a turn to use their magicae. The second type is PULSARS. PULSARS are mages who can use their magicae on any part of their body like an ability user." She explained as she did another doodle to explain to me in picture so I can understand better.

"Is there more than one for a FOCUSER and PULSAR? Because I've only heard of holder-type mages and ability-type mages." I questioned with slight curiosity clear in my voice.

"That's when the school decide to separate us. Here's the fourth type, ready?" I nodded and she continued. "ANCIENTS. These mages are the superior of us all. Why? Because they own a lost form of magicae than can be classified forbidden to learn for this era."

Lost form? "Wait! You don't mean Ancient magic that's been 'supposedly' lost in history?" I exclaimed, literally getting out of my chair.

"Yeah- wait. ANCIENT magic hasn't existed in your era yet?" She asked with shocked eyes.

"No. We had some dragon slayers and-"

"That's ANCIENT magic." I stared at her with a questioning gaze as she stared back at me. "What is ANCIENT magic to you?"

"Two lost clans that wield the most powerful forms of magicae. No one knows what happened to them, but some say they just... disappeared all at once or died out from a mysterious disease."

Levy nodded slowly as she chewed her bottom lip. "Then you know about LOST magicae. The last type in our school."

I choked on my saliva as I stared at her in shock. "There's a mage here who inherits the LOST type!?" She shook her head and I sighed, disappointed.

"Its only there in the system in hopes of receiving a LOST... If there is one."

We stood quiet for a few moments, not realizing that the class was full and the teacher hasn't yet walked in. _Ding, ring, dong..._ What an odd bell. The sound of a door closing and footsteps being heard, I turned towards the source only to feel my eyes widen and a warm feeling bubbling inside me.

"You made it." Jellal smiled at me as he walked over to his desk, pulling out the role book. "Yukino Aguira?" No one answered, then he wrote something and continued. " Sherry Blendy?"

"Present." A girl who was sitting next to me yelled out. To be honest, she was really pretty who had pink hair styled in pig-tails with sparkling blue eyes. Her uniform was the color of blue, red, grey and a tint of black.

"What kind of uniform is that?" I asked Levy who opened her mouth to answer, but only to be cut off by Sherry.

"It's the GAURDIANS uniform, Ancient Maiden. Do you have love?" I blinked at her, unsure how to answer her question. "It seems you don't have love... With no love there is no true love." At this point, I was beginning to think this girl had problems. Levy giggled uncomfortably.

"Hibiki Lates?"

"Here." A really handsome blonde called out as he turned to look at me, sending a wink my way. Feeling the blush, I directed my attention towards something else were I can't see him.

"For a girl with no love does not deserve his love!" Sherry exclaimed with a smirk. I shook my head and decided to ignore her.

"Levy McGarden?"

"Present!"

Jellal continued taking role until finally, he began explaining about who started the spark of creating the Dark Wars and how we began to enter the Dark Ages.

"Who was the most feared man in history that all dark mages worshipped him like a God?" He asked the class as he walked around. Instead of waiting for a person to raise their hand like others, a student spoke out. "Lord Zeref."

"Why did they call him that?" He asked again, but this time directed to the student only.

"Because his magicae was fused with Dark magic and able to create life but for demons, monsters and the will to control over them. Was he related to the said "LOST" clan?" Hibiki asked Jellal, who pursed his lips.

"Not sure. Do you think he is related to that clan?"

"I think so." Hibiki smiled as some girls swoon over him, including Sherry.

"Then you'll do well in Archeology. You can probably help out a few researchers there." Jellal turned around and began to walk over to his desk to pull out a pack or stacks of papers.

"Wait. No one knows where his origins come from?" Levy asked, turning her body slightly towards him as he looked at her.

"No one. He is a complete mystery to us all." He shifted then began handling papers out. "What about you Lucy? What do you think of the Dark Lord?"

All eyes shifted to me as I gulped. I was never a fan of being the center of attention.

"Oh! That's right! The old maiden should know about him since she lived in his era, right?" A cute girl who had short, neck-length, light-colored hair framing her face with a single dark blue bow on the right side. Her dark brown eyes looking more red around the edges of her pupil. She was wearing the GAURDIAN's uniform with a single lime green paper on her hand as she strolled in the class graceful with authority.

"Yukino, you're late." Jellal said simply as he had a hand out.

Yukino handed her paper to Jellal's waiting hand then turned around with two words left behind her as she proceeded to her desk. "Principle's office."

Jellal shook his head and gave me a nod, to continue.

"I'm not sure how to answer your question. Yes, he could have lived in my era and no, maybe he didn't." At this point, I was already getting a lot of questioning and confusing gazes. "But all I can say is that I also, haven't met him in person. He _is_ a mystery to us all."

"Then how was it proved that it was Zeref himself who wanted to destroy the world?" Questioned a white-haired beauty who wore the ELITES uniform.

"From what I know, he wasn't trying to destroy the world. Rather, he was trying to _build_ a world of paradise. But, no one was sure if that were his orders or just the Dark mages acting on their own." I explained. At this point, Jellal took a seat on his desk as he stared at the scene in front of him with a smile.

"Paradise? What kind of paradise? Like a paradise of 'death' or some other language of his?" Hibiki questioned with a slight raised eyebrow at me as he quoted in the air the word _death_.

I was going to open my mouth again till someone interrupted me. "It doesn't make sense if a Dark mage given such a high title, starts to think about giving paradises to the world with lots of love and kisses." Yukino stated with a smug look while others agreed to her explanation.

"Yes and no to Hibiki and yes to your question." I pointed at Yukino looked at me as if I was the most interesting creäture she's ever seen. "Yes," I turned to look at Hibiki. "Because his building of 'paradise,'" I air quoted the words in the air at the word _paradise._ "_Will_ result to death yet at the same time a haven for magic users."

I then turned my attention to Yukino who looked like she didn't care what was going on around her. "And yes, because he was thinking about us magic users to give us a haven for us to live in peace. Creare devorabis. Ut det fructum in vitam aeternam novi saeculi natus orbis est principium.*

That phrase may have been used in books and films. And that phrase has been constantly used over the Dark Wars. A famous phrase, that strikes us as disgusting creatures but are we able to clean ourselves through our actions?" I asked them.

They stood silent, till a single hand rose and it was no other than Hibiki himself. "Yes?"

"You haven't answered my question yet." I gave him a puzzled look.

"If you can answer mines, then I'll answer yours."

"Fair enough. Hmm..." He began to think as another hand rose up, this time Sherry, which caught me off guard.

I nodded at her direction as she nodded, slowly lowering her hand down. "I think it depends our way of destroying and our way of creating life. Those things should be left alone and given to the Goddess only. For your other question... I think by heart shows our true persona in a way that maybe, not even ourselves no about. Its my opinion."

"That's a good answer. Anyone else?" I asked the class.

"Could Light and Dark have any meaning to the hearts of one desire?" Hibiki asked, still in his thinking pose.

"It could, if you wanted it too." I nodded.

"Then if I chose Light over Darkness, does that make me pure of my actions? Or does my heart reflect thy actions?"

"I think you're getting to something." I smiled at him.

"If I was able to wield or carry out a task, my heart should tell me its wrongs or not. A simple task... It's not your actions reflecting your heart, rather choosing your heart, _is_ what reflects actions. For any magic user as well humans, however you feel like using it, it's what makes your actions reflect who you are." He finished with a smile.

"Correct. Did anybody got confused on what he said?" I asked the class.

The white-haired beauty raised her hand. Before I could say anything, she spoke first. "I have a question actually."

"Whoa! Mines first. Lay off, Mira." Hibiki scowled as she smiled at him.

"Ladies first, no?" Somehow, behind that smile, was quite scary.

"A gentleman yes, but for now, no."

"I can answer your question later since Hibiki-san asked first." I interrupted before both of them got into an all out war against each other. Mira girl nodded, agreeing the decision, I turned to look at Hibiki. "What was your question?"

"How exactly was he going to build this paradise?"

* * *

**This is why this chapter is going to be cut at least into two parts.**

**Its long, I know. -o- Why isn't Jellal stopping Lucy from teaching the class? Is he planning something? Is Yukino going to be a b*tch in the story? Maybe. :P Where is Natsu and Gray? Are you liking the story? I am just asking bunch of random questions.**

**Creare devorabis. Ut det fructum in vitam aeternam novi saeculi natus orbis est principium. = To create, you must destroy. In order to give a new era and born the fruit of eternal life of a beginning of a new world. **

**Thank you for reading, reviewing, alerting, following, etc., etc. :)**

**See you later!^^**


	9. New friends and enemies? (part 2)

**I have the devil may cry song stuck inside my head. I forgot the name but its starts of all like techno-ish rock style? Those of you who know DMC will probably know what I'm talking about.^^**

**Anyhoo! I hope you enjoy this chapter.^^ Part two is up.**

* * *

**Secret 7: New friends and enemies? (part 2)**

LUCY's POV:

"How exactly was he going to build this paradise?"

All eyes turned on me once again, curious and questioning gazes. "Well, like I said before, no one knows if he was planning this or some Dark mages were acting on their own. But I heard and read that you need to collect some certain keys to activate all magicae and a sacrificial who will give birth to a new era."

"Who exactly was going to give birth to this era? Surely not a destined child, right?" A very massive and heavily built young man asked, who wore the ELITES uniform in a improper way. I think they will call this man a delinquent?

"A person who wields the ability to control the stars and can destroy planets. That type of magicae is known Celestial Magic. They only need one Celestial user to sacrifice the Gods along with the appropriate keys to give birth to a new era." I told him as he frowned.

He opened his mouth but was caught off by Yukino. "You keep saying 'giving birth to a new era', what the hell is that suppose to mean?"

"I was getting there..." I whispered.

"What? I didn't hear you?" Yukino leaned over her desk, her eyes narrowing down as one perfect eyebrow rose in question. Then she smacked the same boy behind her. "Tell her Orga! We can't hear what she's saying."

Orga grinned at her than looked at me, an evil glint visible. I'm not liking this one bit. "What part are we talking about, babe?" I frowned at him. "Aw babe, that's gonna ruin yo' beauty!" At this point, I was getting mad till a ravenette stood up, grabbed his stuff and sat next to Levy.

"My question is the same as hers, can you answer it?" He asked, his dark messy hair covering the right side of his face. His eyes slit into a cat in the color of red. I noticed he wore his ELITE uniform a bit improper but at the same time, neat. I nodded at him, focusing my attention only to him.

"This paradise he or they were going to built was called The One Magic. Yes, Hibiki it was going to lead into death and destruction, but not for magic users. For short, an accumulation of everyone's magic built to destroy all non-magic users but leave magic users out of the plan. A paradise only for magic, but death for the non-magic users."

"Wait! Something must have happened if this didn't bore fruit, right?" A pretty girl who wore the GAURDIANS uniform asked.

"I guess so. At that time, I was put to sleep so I don't think I can be much of help from there." Everyone nodded. Then the white haired beauty rose her hand, I nodded, giving her the signal to ask what she needs to say.

"Can you answer my question now?"

"Oh! Yes!"

"What if you're a mixture of both, but still choose Light? Knowing your heart is Light, but your soul is Dark."

I blinked at her then blinked again. "I'm sorry, what? I'm confused."

"When you asked us how our actions refer to our heart and tainting us on our Darkness or Light, well... What if your heart is Light but your soul is Dark?"

"Mirajane, I think we're not comparing our magicae to our hearts desire." Hibiki said, turning slightly in his chair to face her.

Mirajane looked down sadly, playing with whatever she had in front of her. "I'm a fighter of Light, but my magic... When I awakened my magic it is tar Dark. Soul-take over, but of attribute Darkness. Does that make me evil?" She looked up and I began to smile at her gently.

"As long as your heart is in the path you decided to take, is what all matters. Your soul is a version of you, but can be a hidden you. Everyone has a mirror that reflects another you. Just like that saying, omnes parum habet tenebris eis incluseris.*"

Mirajane nodded. "Thanks. That's very assuring actually."

Giving her one last smile, I turned to everyone. "Anyone else?"

This time Levy rose her hand. Giggling, I nodded to her. "Two questions actually, if you don't mind?" On the last four words she turned herself around to face the class and extending the word _mind_ that earned her a few laughs.

"Not at all. Go for it." I giggled at her antics as she turned to me with a wide smile.

"What 'keys' did he, slash, they needed to use? It wasn't butchering people up, right?" At the last question, everyone laughed, including Jellal and I.

"No, not at all! They were some sort of ancient relics to obtain and perform the right ritual. Although, some of the relics alone held too much power or were an ancient myth or can be used for other purposes. Obtaining the rightful ones can lead to success."

"Ah..."

"What can one relic do then?" Hibiki asked, not bothering to put his hand up this time.

"Well, each relics hold different powers, so to give an example..." I began looking around and grabbed Levy's book with spirals on the edges, colorful flowers printed on the flexible cover. "Lets pretend this is an ancient relic that has the power to teach you the arts of Time and Manipulation magic. A forbidden art locked away for it is not wise to mess with and it shortens the life of the users after each use."

"Now why the hell would I want that!?" A few laughs occurred on a sudden outburst of a spiky blonde haired boy who had a scar on his right eyebrow and same slit eyes like the ravenette only in color of blue.

"If you don't like that, we can make it... Lets see... Inherit infinite magic?" I questioned, cocking my head slightly to the left.

"Hmm..." He placed a hand on his chin and began to think. "I think I'll stick with that." He smirked.

"Kay, you'll be the guy who wants to inherit infinite magic and... Who wants to be the reward?" I asked the class, getting multiple hands in the air.

Picking the closest hand, Mirajane smiled happily.

"That's a nice reward I'm getting." The blonde winked at Mirajane who giggled. "So what role is she going to play?"

"To get something there is always a catch, no?" I said innocently at the blonde who grinned. "If you want infinite magicae, your going to have to stock on magicae. _Live_ prey that possess magicae and is able to convert inside you."

"Say what!?" Orga's jaw slacked open, but his eyes glint something else.

"Actually," Everyone, including me, turned to look at Jellal when he began to join in. "An actual relic exist with that actual purpose. Only, it does not have the form of a book but a form of a jewel. Lucy might know of this if she knows really well relics and its properties."

All eyes on me, but my eyes stayed on Jellal's. "Yes, I do." I turned to look at the class. "The relics name is Lindzei Song. It's a jewel for the user of wanting to wield eternal magicae. As the wielder, a song projects to the victim you wish to convert or fuse, only the victim can hear its song. I saw a picture of it in a book when my professor taught me about forbidden relics."

"Wait! I thought you said you never went to school?" Levy asked with a confused face.

"I've never had, but I been home-schooled."

"Oh. That explains..."

"So everything always comes for a prize?" It wasn't a question, more like another spiky haired blonde speaking to himself with a lighting bolt-like scar on his left eyebrow.

"Does that answer your question?" I asked Levy who gave me two thumbs up. "So, did I answer both questions already or do I have to answer the other one still?"

"The other one." She giggled.

"Go for it." I motioned for her to lead her question away.

"So when are you going to give the class back to Mr. Fernandez?" I blinked then blushed as the others laughed at Levy's question. "Hey! I'm just saying..."

_Ring~~!_

"Okay never mind..." Levy sighed as the others began to grab their books and bags then left the class. Only for the Mirajane, Hibiki, Levy, Sherry, Yukino, and the two boys who I don't know their names, stayed... With papers in hand except for Yukino.

Jellal made his way towards me then frowned at the others who looked at him smiling. "I know what you're all here for and its better for you to get to class."

"But can't I just compare my schedule with the hot maiden?" The blonde whined, not noticing my blush as the others whined with him.

"No but's Sting. Out. All of you."

"Che. Whatever." Sting turned to grab his backpack, noticing really well that's he's actually cute and has a nice toned body. Whoa Lucy! Don't even go there! "Bye Blondie!" He waved as I frowned at him.

"Look who's talking!" I blurted without even thinking as he glanced back only to give a smirk, making my blush rise more. Then I blinked. HE'S WEARING THE ELITES UNIFORM! Quickly scanning the others, Mirajane, Sting, and the-boy-who-I-still-don't-know-his-name were wearing ELITES while the others GAURDIANS... well, except for Levy.

Mirajane giggled and handed me line paper along with several others. "See you! Come on, Rouge!" She dragged Rouge, the ravenette, with her who dragged Hibiki who dragged Levy which left her blinking at the sudden pull. "Lu-cha~aan!" She yelled, her arms outstretched as she tried to reach for me, but was only pulled farther away from me.

Once they left the class was left quiet until I remembered I have to get to my other class. I was about to turn till Jellal stopped me and Yukino, whom was slightly glaring at me. What did I do to make her get on her bad side?

"Lucy, you'll stay here. Don't worry, I will send an e-mail to your teacher for your absence." He assured me by my reaction of missing class. He then turned to Yukino who looked rather impatient about being here. "I believe you and Lucy should get along. A Heartfilia should give you more knowledge about your gift."

What is Jellal thinking? And gift? Oh god! He's not talking about-

"Are you a celestial mage?" I gasped in shock that I literally blurted that out without even thinking having the time to stop it. Yukino just stared at me then huffed.

"Seems like it." This is insane! Only _Heartfilia's_ are the _only _ones allowed to do Celestial Magicae! Could she have inherited some traits? NO! I'm the last daughter of Papa and Mama... Unless. I looked up at her who rose an eyebrow at me. But its impossible... Could Papa had an affair and outcast me away because he had a much more successful daughter? Impossible! My era was probably thousands of years and the present time... Could she have been sealed?

A wave of naseau began to make its way to my throat as a hard painful throb occurred in my head. "I-I need to... Sit." My image blurring around me as I sat down on the cool iron. I heard Yukino snort, "is the shock to much to handle? I'm not a Heartfilia, but I can use Celestial Magicae."

Yukino gathered her stuff and marched straight towards the door with Jellal yelling after her. "Yukino! This discussion in not over!"

"It is to me. I'm not going to let an old grannie to teach me the arts of Celestial Magicae while I can do things of my own pace." A slam was heard, echoing the class and silently silence befell the class while Jellal and I stared at the door in a dumbfound manner.

The idea or reality hitting me in the face like a ton of bricks making it way up on my head became nausea with Yukino case matter. Not because she called me grannie, but the fact that even outside of being a _Heartfilia_ she is still able to use Celestial Magicae.

"I'm sorry for her attitude. She wasn't stuck up before, but I guess ever since that incident... Never mind. That's not important at the moment." He smiled, breaking the silence and my dizziness. "How did you like the class?"

I looked down then looked at him. "Its nice... A new experience."

He nodded. "I was captivated by your teachings Ms. Heartfilia."

I blushed then looked down. "It was pretty fun... Teaching I mean." I looked back up at him as my chocolate brown eyes met his dark brown eyes. "I'm glad you liked it!" I smiled at him in which he blinked and returned it.

"How would you like about having your own class and teaching Historia to the students?"

I gaped at him in which he laughed.

"Are... I mean, do you think I'm fit for it?" I managed to choke out the words in which Jellal's laugh started to slowly turn to into slight giggles.

"My students were indeed captivated. I can arrange your schedule by dropping Study Hall and making it into your own Historia class. Now don't try to protest," He rose a hand up to silence me before I try to protest about not fitting as a great teacher. "You of all the people here have more knowledge towards the past since you've actually _lived_ in it."

My gaze shifted towards the floor as I began to chew on my bottom lip. It's true that they seemed captivated and... I was really enjoying it. Maybe, it won't hurt to be a teacher here? "I... Guess it wouldn't hurt."

"Brilliant." He walked over to his desk and began writing something on a note pad then clicking something on some odd panel with another flat panel that stood facing him, displaying many information and all sorts of things. "Recently, one of the teachers in this Academy resigned over the fact he couldn't handle the students. You'll teach all A and B students, AMETUERS for short, who don't want to learn." He looked up with a serious expression.

Somehow, I was beginning to regret this.

"You must be extremely patient with these students. You'll have only 10 students for the most lowest grade average and learning ability. One of these people can be Natsu Dragneel," My eyes literally popped out. That pink haired boy looks so cheerful and sweet, and _he's_ in that category? "And Gray Fullbuster. Although, I really don't think he should be there. He has no problem with learning, but I guess because of that rule, it affects him too." My two friends...

"If you want any advices or help, I'll try to help you, but its best to contact Ultear. Trust me, those kids are scared of her, but even so, she does not want to teach trouble-makers." He set his pen down then began to do another set of typing. "Let me show you your class and we'll provide all the books you want."

He began to get up as a sinking feeling began to sit down like a tomb. Ignoring it, I followed him, grabbing my things before leaving his class and walking down two flights of stairs then down the hall to the right. We stopped in front a plain looking door with its room number: D148 and a name tag that said, Prof. Owan. I frowned.

"We'll take of the name plate and insert yours." Opening the door and revealing the white walls, brown desks, one desk teacher sitting in the corner towards the windows, oh... The windows... It looked like someone sprayed milk all over them and stuffed hay in between the areas with disturbing graffiti written on some of the walls.

All I did was stare at the class in a dead manner.

"Want to start cleaning up and decorating the area?" He smiled down at me, trying to enlighten the mood.

Not trusting my mouth, I simply nodded. Walking in and if I didn't glance to my right, my hand would be filled with gum. There was gum stuck on the door frame and some on the floor. Now looking at the floor, it was quite dusty and... Just plain dirty. I was beginning to feel how this class is going to be like...

Going directly towards the desk and checking first if it was clean before setting my things on top.

"I.." I was speechless. I don't even know how I'm going to handle trouble making kids... "I need lots and lots of water and soap." I looked around me then to Jellal who was smiling slightly. "If this is going to be my class, it _needs_ to be clean and welcoming."

"I'll help." Nodding, he left while I was left alone and making a design layout of the class room in my head. I glanced behind me. "Well," I sighed. "At least the chalk board is perfectly fine."

* * *

**Sorry for the extremely late delay. I have a lot of trouble writing this story and had to overcome writer's block.**

**I KNOW! NIGHTMARE! DX Especially since I don't want to abandon this story at all. :)**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it and expect the next chapter.^^**

**Thanks for reading, reviewing, following, etc., etc.^^**


End file.
